Digimon Tamers:Darkness in Light
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: It s been two months since the digimon and there Tamers have been seperated but when Takato finds a portal in Guilmons old hideout he believes there s a way to reunite. Is he right? Unknown to them dark forces are rising and some they might not be able to face are they up to the challenge. Even if it means taking a friends life?
1. Chapter 1:The Portal

**Hi People i am now attempting a digimon story now listen this story is already finished but i`m not posting all the chapters at once for two reasons. 1. I need to edit mistakes that may have occured during this. 2. I am hoping to find a beta reader so i can become a better writer remember unlike my other stories this one isn`t abandoned since it`s already finished! Any Beta Authors out there that are intrested please PM me (P.S i have never had one before so i have no clue how it would work) **

**Oh yes here`s the annoying part I do not own Digimon or any of it`s characters if any ideas on here look similiar to anyone else`s i apoligize but these are mine alone.**

**Chapter 1: The discovery**

**Gummymon=Terriermon**

**Chocomon=Lopmon**

**Gigimon=Guilmon**

**Pokomon=Renamon**

**Caprimon=Guardomon**

**Hopmon=Monodramon/Cyberdramon**

**Marineangemon (No need to know prior forms but still)**

**Yaamon=Impmon**

Takato Matsuki couldn`t tear his gaze at the amazing spectacle that lay before him. A portal to the digital world lay just in front of him! He almost lost every single tiny ounce of sanity he had and ran into it, so he could blindly search for his missing Guilmon, but he realized that the others would want to see there digimon too. Plus if he ran in there blindly he could be attacked by other digimon that weren`t as familiar or as friendly as the digimon he knew. So he turned reluctantly and ran. He hated to leave the portal alone but the nearest phone was on the other side of the park. When he arrived he got coins out of his pockets, but dropped them from the ground his hands were trembling too badly to hold them, and kneeled down collecting them.

"Takato what are you doing?" A familiar voice questioned. The ten year old boy looked up to see Jenrya Ri and his six year old little sister, Shaochung Ri They both had the same expressions of confusion on their faces which was probably the only thing they had in common. Jen (His nickname) Had different colored skin than most people from the fact that his father originally came from Hong Kong it was a orange tannish color his hair was blue and arranged in a spiky pattern on his head His eyes were a strange silver color and he wore his usual attire of blue tennis shoes ith yellow soles and laces, Brown jeans,a black shirt that went down to his elbows and an orange zip down vest. He also had a dark green jacket for the winter day.

Shaochung on the other hand had lighter skin with a tiny bit of a pinkish hue with her eyes of course bright pink. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold her hair was a pinkish red color which was up in its usual hairstyle of two pigtails that almost stood straight up with pink hair ties to hold them in. She wore yellow sneakers with white laces and soles. Pink pants that went about 4 inches below her knees revealing her skin and long white socks, her usual pink vest that was stitched from her shoulder to her side with a white shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows. Over it was a neon orange jacket that was zipped up the hood was down for a moment before her brother pulled it up causing the six year old to squeal in both joy and protest. Takato smiled "Thank god you're here, please help me gather everyone even the twins" He said.

"Why what`s going on?" Jen asked studying Takato he hadn`t seen him this worked up since they lost their digimon… Jen almost winced at the memory he had forgiven his father as it was the only way to stop the D-reaper but it still caused him pain to remember how Terriermon was taken away from him forever. He remembered his little sister crying for 4 days straight he had cried for almost as long but his little sister had never been this sad in her entire life. It was relief when a week after that she was smiling and laughing agian. He then scolded himself for losing track of thought then he looked at Takato he hadn`t changed much. He still wore a blue hoodie that sleeves went down to his elbows. Light blue jeans and yellow and blue sneakers. The only thing he was missing was the yellow goggles that he hadn`t worn since Guilmon disappeared.

"Just trust me we need everyone gathered here as soon as possible" The boy said he had a determined look on his face.

Jen didn`t question him and started to grab a phone taking out coins from his pockets he handed one to Shao. She had become close friends with Ai and Makato Oishin the youngest four days after the incident the young girl knew how to make friends swiftly. Takato made the first call to a girl named Ruki while Jen called Kenta. He heard Takato say something about bringing the Darcs so he repeated it too now he was getting suspicious. He and Shao always had theirs Shao had treated it like a fragile stuffed animal once and awhile she pulled it out to hug it. When he heard Hirokazu in the background when Kenta talked to him he knew that lessened the calls. All that was left was Ryo and Jeri when Takato hung up he said "Ruki`s calling Ryo and I'll call Jeri" Jen nodded as he hung up and looked at Shao who was still talking to Makato and Ai with animation in her face. When she finally hung up both her and Jen turned to look at Takato "Ok what`s this about?" Jen asked his arms crossed.

"You`ll see just wait till everyone gets here" Takato said.

Ruki and Ryo were the first to arrive which made Takato wonder if Ryo was already at Rukis house. Ruki Makino was a girl with pale skin she had bright red hair that she had up in a spiky pony tail with light purple eyes. She had usual frown on her face with her arms crossed. She wore red sneakers which turned gray at the tips of them, blue jeans that were cuffed at the bottom to reveal her white socks, with a brown belt that held a brown card pack on the back and on her left leg was another brown belt wrapped twice around the leg above the knee two silver buckle things could be seen with it. ,red wristbands and a white shirt with blue sleeves that went only halfway down her biceps with a yellow neck and a dark blue heart on the chest. She also wore a black leather jacket currently unzipped.

Ryo Akiyama on the other hand had tanned skin and brown hair that was partially spiky. His bright blue eyes were very noticeable in contrast to all the darkness. He wore bright red shoes with cargo jeans a long sleeved red sweater with a cream colored jacket on over it if he were to take it off Takato would know on his shoulders zipped it would show two leather patches on his shoulders. The two were like yin and yang,day and night despite Rukis protests they also seemed to be attracted to each other. If it wasn`t for the fact Ruki would kick every ones ass to high heaven if they said so they would have teased her about it a long time ago. "Ok Takato what's going on?" Ruki asked her hands on her hips annoyed. Jen noticed that Ryo had a black backpack over his shoulders as if expecting somthing to happen.

"We have to wait for the others to arrive" Takato said.

"What! You made me drag my butt through this freezing cold and you want me to wait?!" Ruki said about to punch him but Ryo put his hand on her shoulder and she scowled crossing her arms "Fine but this better be worth it" She said.

"Trust me it will" Takato said with a wide smile planted on his face.

"Why do I have a feeling I`ll regret this" Ruki said but prepared herself for a long wait.

About twenty minutes later Ai and Makato Oishin had arrived. The twin`s both have brown hair and light milk chocolate colored eyes Ai was taller by about three inches she had her brown hair in two pigtails with pink ribbons on each side. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt with a dark pink overall dress over it with a bright pink thick jacket. She had on pink shoes and around her neck was a purple and grey Darc attached to a white string.

Makato`s hair like his sister was brown but it was cut short and was partially spiky. He was a tiny bit on the chubby side but most likely it was baby fat. He wore blue overalls with a long sleeved white shirt underneath it and an orange puffy jacket. His shoes that matched his sisters in design were blue he prefered to be called by his nickname Mako."Ai, Mako!" Shao said happily and walked over to the twins.

They all started chatting the twins were obviously nervous with all the people being older than them but soon relaxed when they realized Shao was there. Jen smiled at the fact that his sister was having fun, everyone else watched them to for the fact of young children`s happiness. Even Ruki couldn`t help but give a small smile. Ten minutes later the last three of the group to arrive Kenta, Hirokazu and Jeri. Kenta Kitagawa was a dark green haired boy , with green eyes so dark they were almost black and glasses with thin copper frames.. He wore an orange shirt with a tan short sleeved jacket left open blue jeans and blue and gray shoes. He wore a red jacket over his clothes visibly shivering from the cold.

Hirokazu Shiota or Kazu for short had brown spiky hair that seemed to stand upright on his head. He wore a black blazer a black shirt with a yellow cross on it, brown wristbands, yellow jeans with gray shoes and brown socks. He didn`t wear anything to protect himself from the cold most likely to show off how tough he was. He and Kenta were best friends though Kazu did most of the decision making and actions.

The last one was Juri Katou who Takato was really starting to regret asking to come even though his heart did a little dance in his chest every time he saw her. She was a girl with pale skin and light amber colored eyes that showed her kindness. She had dark red hair that was mostly down except for a side pony tail that was held there by a green hair piece. She wore a yellow button down shirt with a collar that sleeves went halfway down her biceps with a green dress over it. Yellow socks with aqua and white shoes and a light blue coat she had a smile on her face like usual and had her sock puppet that was meant to look like a dog with black button eyes. "Ok everyone's here now what's going on!" Ruki asked.

"Follow me" Takato said and started to walk towards Guilmon`s old hideout everyone else following.

When they started climbing up the steps Juri quickened her pace so she was walking next to Takato "What are we doing?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

"You`ll see" Takato responded with a smile though he wondered if it would just sadden Juri more instead of give her hope like the others, a dark pit seemed to have appeared in Takato`s stomach.

When they arrived a collective gasp appeared from everyone as they saw the portal. "No way" Jen whispered.

"I thought they made this impossible?!" Kenta said sounding both surprised and excited.

Takato looked at Jeri who had a smile on her face "We can see Guilmon Culumon and all of the other digimon again!" She said looking like she was going to burst with joy.

"Well what are we waiting for? For hell to freeze over? Let's go!" Rika said.

"Wait we need to think about this calmly" Jen said.

They all looked at him Ryo saying "He`s right let`s not just rush in there"

"Ok first off you three" Jen said looking at Shao Makato and Ai "Are staying here" He said.

"Why!" All three whined in harmony.

"It`s too dangerous in the digital world" Jen said.

"But we want to see Impmon" Ai said.

"And Lopmon!" Shao added.

"We need someone to explain to our parents what happened be right back" Jen said leading the three down the stairs the others waiting.

"Jen it`s not fair!" The young girl pouted "Juri get`s to go"

Jen arrived at the telephone poles "I don`t care I don`t want you three getting hurt and Juri`s older than you three and has more experience in the digital world" He said before dialing the number. "Dad it`s me you mind picking Shao Ai and Makato from the park I have somewhere to be they`ll tell you when you show up" He said before hanging up. He looked at them. "Do not leave this spot till dad shows up got it?" He said sternly.

"Fine" Shao said with a pout Ai and Mako looked at the ground disappointed.

"Don`t worry we`ll be back with Impmon and Lopmon soon" Jen said with a smile before running off pulling off his dark blue sunglasses from his pocket and putting them on.

Ruki had done the same with her sunglasses that were light blue lenses with yellow frames shaped like circles. the others had come prepared too. Jeri put on plastic green sunglasses shaped like flowers while Kenta and Kazu put on black ones, Kenta having to put away his regular ones. Takato looked at Juri "Katou-san are you sure you want to come?" He asked.

Juri nodded with a smile "I may not have a digimon but you guys won`t either when we first enter" She said.

Takato nodded then took out the goggles from his pocket causing everyone to smile and he put them on over his eyes. "Let`s go!" He said everyone nodded and walked through the portal. First Takato then Juri then Kazu then Kenta then Rika then Ryo and lastly Jen who looked back and saw the portal got smaller after him and worried. What if they couldn`t find a way back? Well at least his little sister and the twins wouldn`t be able to follow and walked after the others. As they walked Jen never noticed that the portal remained the same size just big enough for three little kids to fit.


	2. Chapter 2:Non-United

**Ok no offers for Beta`s yet so sad :`( but i have two favorites and one reviewer which is better than i had hoped for...which was no reviews and one favorite...**

**Terriermon: "I expected none"**

**Shut up you!**

**Terriermon: "Mo..."**

**Everyone "Mentai."**

**Terriermon: "Hey don`t steal my catchphrase!"**

**I will suddenly have Shao become Suzie just so we can have the princess pretty pants name for you.**

**Terriermon: I`ll be good**

**Aren`t we forgetting somthing?**

**Terriermon: "Oh i remember CharmyXCream14 does not own digimon, she owns none of these characters and she is truely pathetic as she is drooling over her boyfriend"**

**Get over here you! *Chases after him!***

**Takato: "Uh let`s hurry and get this story rolling before Terriermon is eliminated from it...and from his life" **

"How far are we going to walk anyways!?" Impmon complained loudly to no one, the digimon was about the same size as a four year old with dark purple fur allover his body except for around his face which was pure white but was partially damp and dirty from his journey with a black nose. A yellow demonic smiley face was on his chest the top partially hidden by a red, slightly ragged, bandana. He had three claws on his hands that had red gloves over them to hide what was underneath. His michevious green eyes were now narrowed in both annoyance and exhaustion as he walked through the seemingly endless desert. Just a week ago he was a Yaamon but luckily; or unluckily a wild Agumon had attacked, he had digivolved and managed to scare it off before it could cause serious damage to the group.

On his back was a white digimon about half a foot shorter with three tiny black claws on its paws odd ears that could shrink in so there an inch long or extend out the ends of them so they were twice the size of the digimon the ends end in three tips which were purple. On its forehead was an upside down red triangle with three smaller black triangles surrounding it. He was currently asleep probably dreaming about desserts from the human world.

"Momentai" A voice said next to Impmon. It was what appeared to be a tannish white rabbit if it wasn`t for the fact he had a horn sticking from the center of his forehead his neck had a green neck pattern around it that looked like Impmons scarf but it was his actual fur. The tips of his ears had three odd curves the same as Culumon and were green with two smaller green stripes farther up his ears. His eyes were pitch black full of mischeviousness, and his paws had three small claws on them also like Culumons except for right were the claws began was a green ring on both his hands and feet, like Impmon he walked upright on his feet .

"You know the more you say that the more it annoys me" Impmon muttered shifting the position Culumon was on his back so the little guy could be more comfortable.

"I know" Terriermon said a grin on his face.

Impmon was about to throw a fireball at him when Culumon woke up yawning opening his bright innocent green eyes. "Where are we?" He muttered.

"About a long way from where we were last time now get off me!" Impmon said shoving Culumon off his back.

Culumon landed on his butt he was used to Impmon`s grumpy mood by now and stood up starting to walk. "I hope we find the others soon what if something else attacks us?" He asked. So far besides the Agumon there were also a group of Honeybeemon attacked when Terriermon; who at the time was Gummymon had been trying to get some honey for Culumon. Luckily Gummymon had evolved to Terriermon but they still had come out of it with a sting on Culumon`s arm and on the back of Terriermon`s head. Then a Vegiemon saw them as weak prey and attacked, Impmon wasn`t able to evolve as he wasn`t strong enough so they had to run away. Now Impmon had several scratches down his back that had stopped bleeding awhile ago, but his fur was clumped with dried blood and having Culumon on his back didn`t help the fact, he only aggravated the injuries even more, but he wasn`t complaining oddly enough one cause there was nothing they could do. Two he rather not have the little guy depressed though he would never tell them his reasons.

"Momentai" Terriermon said to ualumon.

Impmon sighed through his nose trying not to start throwing fireballs at the rabbit dog creature. As they walked Calumon started singing "D-D-D-D Digimon, Digimon, D-D-D-Digimon, Digimon, Digimon digital monsters, Digimon are the champions!"

Both Impmon and Terriermon had groaned in harmony from hearing this. "This is going to be a long day" Impmon said.

…

"This isn`t fair" Shaochung said her arms crossed with a pout. Both the twins were looking towards the direction depressed that they weren`t able to search and find there digimon with the others, suddenly Shao had an idea. "Wait Oni-san said to wait till we see my dad before moving well if we see him then we can run as fast as we can to the portal!" She said.

Both Ai and Mako exclaimed in harmony. "Yeah!"Determined expressions on their young faces.

Just right then Janyu Ri a man with blue hair that went halfway down his neck. Large glasses with small black eyes he had the same skin color as Jen and was currently wearing a black business suit having recently come to work. "Run!" Shao shouted to the two younger twins, her Ai and Makoto started running towards Guilmons old hideout.

Janyu looked at the children confused before shouting "Hey wait!" and ran after them.

"Daddy Jen wanted us to tell you goodbye for him and the others and now were saying bye bye!" Shao shouted so quickly Janyu barely understood it.

"Wait goodbye where are you going?!" He demanded through his heavy breathing.

"We're going to see Impmon!" Mako shouted.

"And Lopmon!" Shao added they started climbing the steps

"Wait what?!" He said surprised. The three children made it to the hideout and started to run to the portal. Janyu saw it his face full of shock and horror shouting "No stop!" Shao had grabbed Ai`s hand who had grabbed Makoto`s hand and started walking through the portal shrinking as each one stepped through. Zhenyu tried to grab Mako`s arm to pull them back but he was only a millimeter away before the portal closed the children disappearing. "Damn it!" He shouted punching the walls in anger tears down his eyes his daughter and son had dissapeered yet agian and he failed yet agian to stop them.

…

"It`s so bright!" Mako said.

Shao had taken out her bright pink plastic sunglasses were she probrablly had gotten from a birthday party and put them on. "Just keep your eyes closed and follow me" She instructed walking through the digital world. "I`m coming Lopmon!" She shouted determined.

…

Takato and the others were way far ahead of Shao, Mako and Ai, they were walking through digital data that led to the digital world. It glowed brightly which is why they had all brought sunglasses. They were sticking close together as they did not want to get separated while in the digital world. Takato looked ahead and saw a dimmer, but also blue, light up a head "Brace yourselves!" He shouted as they ran to it. Suddenly they were all floating the digital world right below them everyone floating in odd directions "Ok nobody say were down is" Ruki said glaring at Kenta and Kazu.

"What?" Kazu protested floating upside down.

"Cause your always the idiot who messes up" Ruki said she was standing sideways.

"I do not!" Kazu said.

"Do to!" Ruki said.

"Just because I said were down was once, you blame me!" He said unfortunately he was pointing upwards which was down to the digital ground.

They all screamed as they started falling Ruki shouting "You idiot!"

…

A fox like digimon stopped were she was standing she was yellow with fur sticking up from her shoulders. Her chest to her stomach was white as were half of her legs and paws. She had three fingers like most digimon and she wore purple sleeves with yin yang symbols. On the yellow fur of her legs she had spiral symbols on them. Her ice blue eyes seemed to be distracted as she stopped causing the rest of there group to.. "What`s wrong Renamon?" A voice on her head said. It was a Caprimon it was the only digimon there that was still in its level 2 baby form. It was round with a raccoon tail and blue and white fur. He had a metal helmet over his head so you couldn`t see his face except for his orange eyes.

"I sense something" She said.

"A digimon?" A digimon named Monodramon asked. He looked like a purple dragon with bat wings attached to his arms. Two red symbols on the right and the left side of his chest. A yellow horn on the back of his head and on his forehead a triangle he had three claws that looked metal on his hands and feet and his eyes were amber.

"I smell Takato!" A child like voice said next to her. It was Guilmon a red dragon like reptile digimon with yellow eyes wing like ears, a long and strong tail and carries a black hazard symbol on his chest. On each hand he has three fingers that were long claws same with his feet. He has stripes on his wrist and odd triangle patterns on his face, claws, paws and under his eyes.

"Phoo Phoo" A small voice agreed floating. It was a pink digimon that was sort of shaped in a form between a spirit and a seal. It had a thin tail that was partially bent, pink flippers for hands and a red heart on his chest. Pink wings sprouted from its back a yellow collar was around its neck and two things on his head that looked like rabbit ears known as Marineangemon.

"We should investigate" Said the last voice of the group. It looked like Terriermon except for her main fur color was chocolate and secondary color was pink instead of Terriermon's white and green and it had three horns on her head with a small tooth sticking out. She was known as Lopmon.

They all nodded and started running, Renamon seemed to disappear while she ran, Marineangemon and Lopmon had to climbed on top of Guilmons head as they weren`t as fast as the rest of tehm.

…

Takato sat up groaning "Everyone ok?" Everyone else muttered or in Rukis case swore so he took that as a good sign. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Takato!"

Takato stood up in suprised "Guilmon?!"

Right as he stood up Guilmon tackled him to the ground "Takato, Takato!" He cried.

Takato laughed not caring for the fact that he was pinned down by a very big dinosaur. "Hey Guilmon!"

"I knew you would be here just like you promised" He said in his childish voice.

Takato managed to stand up and looked around. Ruki was hugging Renamon not really caring who saw her, Renamon at first looked surprised but then smiled gently hugging her partner back. Monodramon tried to regain dignity but Ryo hugged him and the dragon digimon couldn`t help but to hug him back with a grin on his face. "What why are you so tiny?" Kazu said looking at Caprimon surprised.

"I don`t know, I haven`t digivolved yet" He replied his voice childish.

"Ugh!" Kazu said but he was grinning.

Kenta was hugging Marineangemon while crying "Phoo Phoo" The digimon said trying to calm him down.

Juri ran over and hugged Guilmon "You're still so cute!" She said.

"Yay Juri`s here Juri`s here!" Guilmon cried in excitement.

Juri laughed and had her puppet say "That`s right woof"

Jen looked around then down at Lopmon who was looking up at him. "Where's Impmon Terriermon and Culumon?" He asked.

"We don`t know we haven`t seen them since the D-reaper" She explained sadly.

Ruki looked over and muttered "Great just our luck"

"Hey we`ll find them... hopefully they weren`t sucked up by one of those light beams" Kazu said nervously.

"Looks like we have another adventure before we get home!" Takato said and they all nodded in agreement before heading one direction hoping that luck was on their side...which it usually wasn`t.

**Yay now here`s the part only the reviewers enjoy (Why do i feel like i spelt that wrong) The part where i respond to them and since there is only one and this is my first one i shall embarress this person by being gratefull to them.**

**Plutomoon2: THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER YOU WIN A CULUMON PLUSHIE AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER. *Hands them a plushie* **

**Renamon: "Uh Charmy that was the real Culumon"**

**Oh no...**


	3. Chapter 3: United and Gone

**Hi People please don`t kill me i can explain i`ve been sick for an entire month. I am still sick and no i don`t know what`s wrong with me here`s what i know it`s not. I know it`s not a tumor,or anything that scientists can pick up in the head...useless people. But i found time to edit this chapter like i said all of them are done just need to edit mistakes.**

**Ruki:Dumbass**

**Quiet you.**

**Ruki: Renamon...**

**Renamon: *Leaps in behind CharmyXCream14 (I seriously need a good nickname)* "Sorry Sorry master Ruki would you say the disclaimer"**

**Ruki: CharmyXCream14 does not own any digimon or human characters just the plot line if this seems familiar to any stories then she apoligizes but this is original.**

**Thank you now can you have her let me go! *Is pinned by Renamon***

Impmon felt like his feet were going to fall off from walking right when Culumon said "What`s that?" Impmon looked towards the direction where he was pointing seeing a figure in the distance and squinted his eyes trying to get a better view.

"It`s not a digimon maybe a mountain?" Terriermon asked scratching his head.

"Let`s head towards it!" Culumon said.

Since they had no other ideas they started walking towards it hoping it was something that had shade under it. Impmon who was ahead of the other two exclaimed. "It`s a tree!" They all started running hoping that the others were there, or maybe some fruit to quench their thirst, even just shade would be nice. When they arrived they collapsed in disappointment there was no shade under the tree for some reason even though there were a ton of branches covered in thick leafs. Impmon leaped up swiftly scavenging through the leafs and leaped down. "No fruit or shade stupid tree" He said kicking it out of anger which did not feel good on his sore foot.

"Don`t kick the tree it will make it angry!" Culumon said tugging on Impmon`s arm.

"Momentai Culumon it`s a tree it can`t feel anger" Terriermon said trying to calm down the scatterbrained digimon. Suddenly there was a sound of shouts causing all three digimon to jump. "Impmon apologize to the tree!" Terriermon demanded causing the imp to roll his eyes

"I don`t think that the tree made the sound fur brain" Impmon said knocking Terriermon on the side of the head.

"Then what did?" Culumon asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard "Terriermon!" Terriermon looked up at the tree as it was repeated "Terriermon!" Suddenly Shao`s head pokes out from the tree a twig stuck in her pigtail but relatively unharmed.

"Shao!" Terriermon shouted in disbelief.

"Yay I finally get to see…whoa!" Shao said as she tumbled out of the tree. Terriermon ran forward to catch her succeeding but only because she landed on his back.

"Heavy" Terriermon muffled into the ground groaning before Shao picked him up and squeezed him.

Impmon chuckled at him about to comment on how the squished look suited him when he suddenly heard two other voices. "Hello can someone help us down?" Impmon looked up to see Ai and Makato in the tree Mako was hanging on the branch by two hands and Ai was holding to the bark wrapping her legs around it.

"Ai, Mako" Impmon said surprised trying to prevent tears that were threatening to come from his eyes and swiftly started climbing the tree. Culumon followed they both managed to grab Makatos arm and lowered him from the lowest branch as low as they could before dropping him he landed on his butt but he was fine. They did the same for Ai who landed on her feet Impmon wasn`t that surprised she was good at climbing, there mother always had to remind the young girl that she was wearing a dress.

When Impmon leaped down both of his tamers hugged him "Impmon we missed you so much" Ai said sniffling.

"Hey what you crying for were back together now right?" Impmon said, honestly he couldn`t stand there tears it was like his kryptonite, and it usually took them awhile to stop crying once they started.

"Yeah you're right Impmon" Ai said with one last small sniffle before giving him a small smile.

Mako looked at Impmons back "What happened to you?" he asked seeing the tangled blood and fur.

Impmon froze for a minute before saying "Oh just did something stupid" He said with a grin. "Though not as bad as Terriermon check out the back of his head" He said.

They all looked seeing the huge sting mark "Poor Terriermon" Shao said kissing him on the cheek causing him to turn bright red, giving Impmon the you are so dead if you laugh look before realizing something.

"Wait why are you guys here and were is Jen and the others?" He asked.

"We can here to see you guys and I don`t know" Shao replied.

"Question did they say it was ok for you to come or did they tell you not to come" Impmon asked crossing his arms looking at them causing all the younger kids to look away. Terriermon and Impmon suddenly had the same look of annoyance on their face.

"Ai…" Impmon said.

"Technically they said not to move till Jens daddy showed up and we didn`t" Ai said rubbing the back of her head.

"We really wanted to see you guys though" Mako said.

"Great just great" both Terriermon and Impmon stated then glared at each other.

"Hey don`t copy me!" They both shouted.

"What no your copying me….stop it!" By then all the little kids and Culumon were laughing from watching them argue.

They both huffed realizing this was getting them nowhere. "Come on we better keep walking; hopefully we can find some shelter before it`s night" Impmon said uncrossing his arms.

The kids nodded and Shao picked up Terriermon Ai decided to pick up Culumon who much appreciated Makato was about to pick up Impmon but he stopped him saying. "I aint no lazy bones I can walk" and they started to walk the silence not lasting long as Ai asked something.

"So this is where you used to live?" She asked.

"Yeah" Impmon said rubbing the back of his head.

"How did you eat?" Mako asked in wonder.

"We really didn`t need food here just don`t think about food and you won`t be hungry" Impmon explained.

"Which is hard when Culumon won`t shut up about it" Terriermon joked.

"Hey I like food" Calumon said causing the younger kids to giggle again Impmon couldn`t help but to smile it was great being back together again but he hoped nothing attacked them, he wasn`t sure if he had enough power to protect them….no he would protect him with every single ounce of data in his body.

* * *

Night time

Takato watched the fire he and Guilmon were on second watch Ruki and Renamon went first. After him is Ryo and Monodramon. Then Kenta and Marineangemon finally Kazu and Caprimon. Jeri was supposed to go last but nobody wanted to wake her plus if she were attacked there would be no one to wake her. They couldn`t find any firewood so they just shared a flashlight to look around. They didn`t need a fire as it was warm everyone used their jackets as pillows or blankets. Guilmon was walking around acting sort of like a guard from a tv show he had seen, which made Takato laugh. He looked up at the night sky seeing their world it was quite odd it almost glowed and it looked like it was made from data but it was there world. Takato looked next to him at the sleeping Jeri she slept peacefully it was kind of cute how she slept. Taking small deep breaths and puffing them out her nose. Suddenly Takato turned away embarrassed from thinking such thoughts his face turning pink. He looked at Jen he was sleeping restlessly turning his head from side to side his arms sprawled out, he probably was thinking about Terriermon being alone out here. Takato couldn`t blame him he would feel the same if it were Guilmon probably most of the others too, except for Ruki her partner always knew how to stay calm in these sorts of situations. Hopefully Impmon and Calumon were with Terriermon…then again it might end in chaos, though it would be harder to find them if they were thoughts about this were stopped when Takato looked over and saw that Guilmon was about to fall asleep and walked over to Ryo "Your turn" He whispered shaking the boy awake.

Ryo opened his eyes with a nod and Takato waved Guilmon over before lying down feeling the dragon digimon curl up next to him. "Hope there ok" He muttered before falling asleep.

…

Impmon stared at the fire in front of them they had found a bush Terriermon and Culumon had put rocks around it and he had lit in on fire. Shao had fallen asleep with Terriermon tight in her grip, Ai and Makoto were asleep with Calumon in the middle of them. He chuckled "Boy those guys can wear out easily" He muttered looking at the sky. He winced standing up rubbing his back were the wounds were feeling how puffy and scabby they were. "Stupid Vegiemon next time I see him I'll turn him into fried vegetables!" He shouted then saw Makoto stirring and got quiet. He sighed scratching his back the wounds were itching was there something about not doing that because of infention or whatever. Eh whatever Impmon wasn`t planning on falling asleep for a while he didn`t want to attempt to awaken Terriermon as he rather not have Shao wake up. He could catch up on his Z`s after he found the others. After all sooner they found the others the sooner he could get the twins home safe and sound. He looked at the fire that was starting to lower throwing another fireball in it. In some ways it was very therapeutic to attack inanimate objects.

Suddenly Ai sat up gasping tears running down her face Impmon hurried over to her and she hugged him. "Impmon I had a nightmare that you…you" She started sobbing and he patted her back.

"Hey it`s ok I'm right here this time I won't leave your guys side." He said.

"Promise?" She said though it was muffled through his fur.

"Promise now go to sleep if your parents ever found out I let you be up this late they would beat me with a broom agian" He said shuttering at the thought of the time there mother did that.

Ai nodded giggling alittle and laid down closing her eyes, when Impmon thought she had fallen asleep she had opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at him "Impmon you're really cool" She said.

Impmon grinned "Of course I am you guys got the best one" Suddenly Ai picked him up hugging him to her chest, he didn`t protest, waiting for her to fall asleep, trying not to wince when her hands were on his back. Unknown to Impmon Terriermon was watching him with a smile on his face.

_He may be stubborn but he is a pretty good digimon to his partners._ Terriermon thought before snuggling deeper into Shao falling back asleep. Impmon made it out of Ai`s arms after she was fast asleep with a chuckle "What am I going to do with these kids?" He wondered out loud before sitting there watching the fire in the same position that he would be for the rest of the night a determined look in his green eyes.

**Ok now time for reviews i got one more yay! Please people send them in. **

**random reviewer: Aww thank you! You`re too kind but i still think a Beta would help me but it`s a very nice compliment.**


	4. Chapter 4:Icy Roads

**It`s a miracle i updated before the new year.**

**"Like a christmas miracle?" Shao asked.**

**Uh no.**

**"A birthday miracle?"**

**Still no**

**"Did you wish upon a star"**

**yes...but no.**

**"A..."**

**Can you say the disclaimer sweetie.**

**"CharmyXcream14 does not own any characters here only the plot line and i get a free cookie now!"**

**Ye...wait who told you that!**

**"Ruki"**

**Spoiled kid enjoy the story.**

The moment the darkness turned into light. Impmon had everyone wake up there were a couple of whines of protest (Mostly from Terriermon) but with a little prodding everyone managed to get up and start walking. Terriermon told Shao not to carry him till she woke up more. She nodded the girls eyes were still drooping and she kept yawning trying to wake up. Terriermon walked next to her looking at the others Culumon was being carried by Ai again the young girl had her jacket over her shoulder same with the boy. With a glance at Shao he saw she had tied hers around her waist. Humans and their clothes he always found it so odd one time he asked the addiction about it Jen had said that humans had weaker parts of them that they rather kept hidden. He still found it incredibly weird. He glanced at Culumon who had fallen back to sleep lucky little guy didn`t have to be threatened by Impmon to be dragged by his ears if he didn`t move.

Eventually the group got slowly faster when the young kids started waking up more. That was a relief Terriermon was hoping to find a more sheltered place before nightfall so that they could hide the smaller tamers if a fight was needed. Suddenly he heard someone trip he thought it would be Ai or Mako since he was already watching Shao. He was surprised to see Impmon sprawled on the ground. "You ok?" Mako asked helping his partner up.

"Yeah i`m fine kid i just tripped" Impmon pulling his arm gently from his tamer before standing up.

Terriermon looked at him studying the digimon, digimon didn`t get dark circles under their eyes like humans did when they were tired, but he could still tell Impmon was exhausted his green eyes seemed a lot duller. When they started walking again Terriermon saw that the scratches on his back were a darker red then last time. The idiot better have not gotten them infected or else they were in giant trouble, they didn`t really have anything to treat injuries with. When Impmon stumbled for what seemed to be the seventh time Terriermon swiftly climbed into Shaos arms and whispered something into her ear "Got it?" He asked and Shao nodded. "Good girl" He whispered.

He leaped down just when Shao sat down her arms crossed in stubbornness "I don`t want to walk anymore!" She shouted.

"Come on just a little further" Terriermon said trying to not be to obvious it was an act.

"No No No No NO!" Shao shouted starting to kick the air with her legs in what most people knew was called a temper tantrum Shao was very excellent at faking these Terriermon had seen all her siblings use her for tricking her parents so both the kids could get somthing they wanted. She had even done it to Jen once...that was a day Terriermon was trying to erase out of her mind.

"Good god" Impmon muttered under his breath before saying "A small break wouldn`t hurt" Shao sat up with a pleased smile on her face.

Everyone sat down Ai and Makoto started to play with Culumon who had woken up from the little girls screaming. Terriermon looked at Impmon who had lied down watching his tamers. Eventually the digimon`s eyes started to droop until he finally fell asleep. Terriermon grinned at his victory and walked over to Ai and Mako whispering "Carry him for a while try not to wake him up" He said pointing at Impmon.

They both nodded Mako picked up Calumon and Ai carried Impmon. Terriermon walked ahead and everyone followed, he made sure to glance over his shoulder several times at the others, to make sure that they were keeping up with him. The kids were chatting trying to be quiet but obviously weren`t very good at whispering quietly, good thing that Impmon was a deep sleeper he didn`t even move. At first Terriermon listened but he realized it was about a pretend game they had made up a while ago so he got lost easily. He was surprised a few times it sounded like the kids would be prepared for a full blown argument but it was usually one of the twins that made the peace. Odd they were so young yet they never seemed to argue when he looked back he noticed when they stopped the next argument from happening they kept glancing down at Impmon. Weird yet again he shrugged and kept looking ahead when he saw what looked like mountains in the distance and grinned. They should be able to make it there by night maybe get some shelter. That thought was interrupted when small pink packets of data flew by them a few moments later a pink light beam was heading straight towards them! "Run!" Terriermon shouted.

The kids looked at the beam for a moment before starting to run Terriermon had to slow down slightly just to make sure the kids were keeping in pace they were pretty fast he had to admit Shao almost tripped but Terriermon got up to her and helped her before she could. They might make it! Then right then Mako tripped sending Culumon tumbling away. Ai stopped automatically and started to help her brother to his feet right then a beam of light caught them and they were sucked up into it two children's screams heard.

"Oh no" Terriermon said as the light beam now vanished only thing to show the two were there recently was there jackets lying on the ground.

"Calu Calu" Calumon said sadly.

…

Impmon woke up to cold that hit him like knife. He automatically opened his eyes and looked around staring in shock. How did they end from a desert to a winter wonderland in the middle of a snowstorm! He looked at his tamers they were crying and shivering Ai was holding him close. "Guys what happened?" He asked gently. From having to translate a lot of sobbing and whimpering into words he finally got it. He looked at them realizing that the snow went up to Mako chest and Ai`s stomach. They had to be freezing! Plus there jackets weren`t there Impmon from Ai`s arms threw a fireball so that there was a melted snow that he could land on and started to make a trail the kids followed still shuttering. They wouldn`t last very long out in the blizzard like this. He looked around seeing a structure up ahead he didn`t care if there was a cave or if he had to carve one out of the ground he needed to get these kids to warmth and fast "Come on guys let`s get you warm" He said still trying to keep his voice calm when he in fact he felt like he was going to break down in fear and anger.

…

"What`s that?" Juri asked catching everyone`s attention.

They were heading towards the mountains when Juri had stopped and pointed at some figures they were black in the distance it looked like there was three, one bigger than the other two but not by much they weren`t moving. "Maybe digimon?" Kenta said.

Suddenly Lopmon who Jen had let ride his back hopped off and ran forward. The others looked at her confused but followed her when they got closer they were all surprised at what they saw. Shao was on her knees hands in her face crying, Terriermon and Culumon on either side of her trying to comfort her. "Shao!" Lopmon called out causing the girl to look up her eyes red from crying

"Lopmon!" She said and held the rabbit sobbing into her fur.

"Jen!" Terriermon said running over to Jenrya leaping into his arms Jen fell to his knees holding him.

"Terriermon" He whispered.

"Momentai" Terriermon said seeing tears coming from his eyes and wiped them away with his ears.

Jen chuckled "I thought I would never hear you say those words again" Though then he got back to the subject and looked at Shao. "What are you doing here?" He asked he saw her sobbing so he was gentler with his speech.

Shao was still sobbing so Terriermon explained "She Mako and Ai had shown up earlier"

"Wait the twins are here were?" Juri asked she was hugging Calumon close and looked around for the familiar faces.

"They got sucked up with Impmon by a light beam" Culumon said.

"Great so we have to find those guys too you guys should have stayed home!" Jeri shouted at his sister.

Shao started to cry louder "B-b-but w-we wanted t-t-to s-s-see our d-d-d-igim-m-on" She sobbed Jen walked over and hugged her feeling guilty.

He sighed "It`s alright I suppose I came here without thinking too" He said trying to soothe his little sister.

"Besides none of that matters. We need to find the other three" Takato said.

"But we don`t know where they could have ended up" Ryo stated.

"As long as there careful they should be fine right?" Juri said Culumon nodding in agreement in her arms.

"But this is IMPMON were talking about" Terriermon said.

Every single person in the group sweat dropped in the realization of this. "We better find them fast" Ruki said.

"But were they could be on the whole other side of the digital world for all we know!" Kenta shouted using his overly nervous personality.

Marineangemon made a simple "Phoo Phoo" sound.

"Well we won`t find them from standing here and chatting about them we need to start looking" Ruki said.

All the others nodded and said "Right!"

Terriermon climbed onto Jen`s back and Shao carried Lopmon they all started to walk towards the mountains since that was the only location that they could currently see at the moment. Unfortunately a sudden sound of wings were heard before the shout "Desert wind!" was heard sending them all flying landing on their backs Jen had caught Shao so she didn`t injure herself.

"What is that?" Juri asked looking up at the creature it was silver with 6 spincers along it`s body with a long tail four seethrough wings and four green eyes.

Ruki took out her Darc "SandYanmamon main moves are Desert wind and Flying` break he`s an adult level digimon"

"Guilmon" Takato said.

He nodded "Guilmon digivolved to Growmon!" He shouted glowing before he digivolved into a giant dinosaur he was a bigger version of himself but now had a main of white fur on the top of his head and was about as tall as a two story house.

"Count me in to" Ruki said taking out her Darc.

"Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon" Renamon shouted digivolving into a fox about twice more than her average size with the yin yang symbol on her forehead and on the tops of all her legs. She now had nine tails each end was white and had a strange sort of candy caned colored collar around her neck that was tied like a pretzal at the back with two bells at the bottom.

"Flying break!" SandYanmamon shouted flying straight towards the kids but before he could reach them Growmon shouted.

"Pyro blaster!" hitting the digimon causing him to turn towards the two digimon.

"Koenryuu!" Shouting Kyubimon flying straight into the digimon crashing him straight towards the ground.

It got up everyone tensing for it to attack but instead it flew away realizing that it wouldn`t be able to win. "Few that was close" Takato said.

"Not very polite" Terriermon commented.

"Everyone alright?" Jen asked helping Shao up.

Everyone there nodded and such when Kenta looked around "Where's Kazu?"

They all glanced around when a voice groaned "Down here!"

Ruki walked forward trying to figure out where the voice was coming from when she screamed as she disappeared. Kyubimon ran forward her head literly disappearing into the ground for a moment into the ground surprising everyone before her head appeared pulling Ruki to safer ground. "It`s like a hologram" Ruki said kneeling down near where she fell putting her hand through it as they dissapeered.

Kyubimon nodded and leaped disappearing into the ground. After a few minutes she was back up "Any of you brought any medical supplies?" She questioned.

"Why what happened?" Takato said worried.

"The falls quite large and your friend must have landed on his feet as his right leg is at least broken if not worst." Kyubimon explained.

They all looked at her surprise before Ryo said "Yeah I have some take me down there I have first aid training" He said.

Kyubimon nodded picking him up by the back of his shirt before disappearing into the ground. Jen kneeled on the ground putting his face through the hologram so he could see down there better. It looked like a pretty huge fall hopefully Kazu didn`t get any other injuries. There was very little light in the room untill Kyubimon had lighten up her tails so Ryo could see. He was kneeling down next to Kazu who didn`t look that good. His face was pale and he looked like he was in shock from the pain. His leg wasn`t at all good his foot was now jerked to the left and the bone in about the middle of the lower leg had been snapped and jerked to the right so you could see the bone was right agianst the leg trying to tear it`s way through the leg. Ryo set to work taking out a split from his back "Ok Kazu this is going to hurt a lot but we need to straighten the leg" Kazu could only manage a groan in response. "One…two…three!" Ryo said he had forced the broken part of the bone to align by pressing his hand to the lower section of the leg. Kazu let out a cry of pain tears streaking down his face. His partner Caprimon was on his chest looking worried trying to comfort his Tamer from the pain but Kazu barely noticed him from the world of red and pain. Ryo finally managed to get the leg straight. He took out bandages and wrapped his leg when he finished he took out something else from his bag and helped Kazu sit up "Drink this" He said pouring some weird clear white liquid into a cup. Kazu nodded and obligated he gagged at the taste.

"What is this?" He said.

"You`ll see in a moment" Ryo explained before looking at Kyubimon "Go see what the others want to do" He said she nodded and leaped up Jen almost falling backwards from having to straighten up he watched most of if it good thing Shao didn`t decide to take a peak she would have been horrified.

"We probably should travel by the cavern who knows how many more hologram traps there are up In the mountains" Ruki said.

"But if Makoto, Ai and Impmon are nearby they won`t know were underground" Takato argued.

"But if there are more of these things they would wind up down there too" Ruki said.

"Underground is the best option" Jen agreed and Takato sighed before nodding then looked at Growlmon "You think you can fit?" He asked. The dinosaur nodded.

"We probably should have him go last so we can move out of the way" Ruki stated rather not get crushed by the big digimon. "Kyubimon" She said the fox grabbed the girl by the scruff of her shirt disappearing reappearing grabbing Jen who picked up Terriermon before they disappeared.

"Wait I'm not whoa!" Kenta said as Kyubimon did the same for him Marineangemon floated down there after him.

Kyubimon gently picked up Shao who held Lopmon the girl laughed as Kyubimon leaped down with her. Takato shouted down to them "Tell me when you're ready so me Juri and Growlmon can get down there!"

"Got it!" Ryo shouted up. Kazu was now passed out asleep but his usual calmed snoring was gone. "I gave him pain medicine that would knock him out probably better for him not to experience the pain" Ryo said.

Kyubimon bent down Henry, Ryo and Kenta had to slowly and gently put the sleeping Kazu on her back. Ruki climbed on behind him so she could steady him in his sleep.

"The idiot" Ruki said but she actually sounded worried. Even Shao didn't have her usual smile. They all moved out of the way then Ruki shouted "Come on!"

Takato Juri and Culumon rode Growlmons head as the digimon leaped down. "Definantly doesn't need more meals" Terriermon said listening to the giant hollow sound echoing through the caves.

"Terriermon" Jen said.

"Momentai" The digimon simply responded.

Juri who had climbed down from Growlmon's walked over looking at Kazu. "I hope he'll be ok" She said.

"Culu,Culu" Culumon said.

Caprimon remained right next to his Tamer protectively. "Come on guys let's get moving" Takato said.

They all started walking slowly and soundlessly after about ten minutes or so Terriermon got sick of the quiet "So do you always carry a bag of medical supplies" Terriermon asked.

Monodramon nodded "Yes he does all the time everywhere he goes i think he even took it to prom"

Ryo glared at his digimon before saying. "Not really but after I lived in the digital world for a year I learned it's always good to be prepared and i did not take it to prom i didn`t even go to prom." He soon regretted saying that as Monodramon and Terriermon started to crack up.

Juri walked up holding Culumon asking "Why do you both have a red bump on you?" She asked talking about the one on Culumon's arm and the back of Terriermon's head.

"We stole honey from a honeybeemon" Calumon explained,

"Who's idea was that?" Lopmon asked.

Calumon looked at Terriermon who ducked his head causing them all to laugh. "At least it isn't as bad as Impmon after the Vegiemon" He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"He's got reeeaaalllyy big scratches down his back" Calumon said.

"Has he washed them or tried to tend to them" Ryo asked before realizing how stupid that sounded.

"No but I think the idiot got them infected" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon!" both Jen and Shao said.

"Momentai! now the siblings are agianst me" Terriermon moaned.

A few hours later they had no results in finding anything usefull that`s when suddenly the caves temperature dropped rapidly everyone shivered getting there coats and jackets back on.

"It's cold" Shao said holding Lopmon close for warmth.

Kyubimon stopped "uh guys look" Rika said.

There was a cave opening up ahead but outside definantly wasn't that appealing. It was a blizzard snow falling madly and the wind making it worst. "Let's stay here till the storms over" Jen suggested.

Nobody argued and started to set up moving a little farther back so no snow accidently got inside. Terriermon was about to suggest a way to block the front of the cave when Takato said "What`s that in the distance?" He and Guilmon were squinting trying to see what was in the distance. Juri and Ruki walked up to see what he was talking about and saw 4 figures two appeared to be fighting the other two appeared to be watching the two that were fighting were A LOT bigger than the two that were watching.

Ruki suddenly gasped "No way!"

"What?" Juri asked.

"That`s Icedevimon!" She exclaimed.

"That Digimon that tried to make you his tamer?" Takato asked. Ruki nodded in response.

Jeri took a step closer squinting before gasping "Beezlebumon!" She shouted.

"Wait if that`s Beezlebumon that means the other two must be Ai and Makoto!" Takato said.

"We better go get them" Ruki said.

"I`m coming too" Before they could ask why she held up the coats of Ai`s and Makoto`s. "They must be almost frozen solid out here"

Neither Ruki nor Takato could think of something that they could say to her without sounding rude. "Fine" Ruki said Kyubimon didn`t have Kazu on her back anymore so Ruki and Juri climbed on. Takato climbed on Growlmon`s head.

"Let`s go!" He said.

They nodded "Stay in the caves" Ruki told the others before the digimon ran off into the blizzard.

**Oooh what`s going on with Beezlebumon CLIFFY YAY! I`m trying to update quicker by the way i have a new reviewer.**

**Gamermon: Thank you i appreciate that you like the story and neither can the characters.**

**Shaochung: "Can i have another cookie"**

**What`s wrong with you i just gave you six!**

***Cries!***

**Antylamon: *Towering over CharmyxCream14* **

**Uh i`m going to run now RnR bye! *Runs for life screaming***


	5. Chapter 5:Not Forgiven

**Guess what people two chapters in 1 hour how amazing am i!**

**Kazu: Watch out people she has a swelling head.**

**Kenta: It`s going to explode.**

**I hate you two and say the damn exclaimer!**

**Kenta and Kazu: CharmyXCream14 does not own any of the characters in this story just the plot line**

**Thank you.**

Impmon was exhausted conjuring up all that fire had taken a lot of his energy. His back really stung now from the cold but he sucked it up they needed to reach the mountains. Ai and Mako were shivering hugely. Well Makoto was Ai actually stopped and started complaining that it was getting oddly warm which worried Impmon. "Come on guys were almost there" He said for what felt to be the thousandth time.

They nodded when Mako said "What`s that?"

Impmon turned his head his green eyes turning wide and only had time to shove the twins out of the way as a voice shouted "Icy Shower!" Shards of ice hit the ground from where they were standing.

Impmon turned and glared to see Icedevimon "What you doing frost face!" He shouted angerily.

"Huh what a small feisty digimon you see it`s simple I hate humans, therefore I want to destroy those two humans,So move out of the way before I hurt you" He said.

"Over my dead body!" Impmon snarled.

"So be it" Icedevimon said with a grin.

Impmon took a breath knowing that he wouldn`t be able to stay in this form long and digivolved to Beezlebumon blast mode though he didn`t have the giant blaster he had before he still had the two smaller guns. There was a problem, when he tried to move his wings, even the slightest bit, pain shot down him horribly like he was getting stabbed in the wings. Gritting his teeth he decided to just use his guns and claws "Double impact!" He shouted shooting his guns at Icedevimon who flew out of the way.

Icedevimon flew forward "Ice claw!" He shouted and sliced Beezlebumon across the chest several times causing him to fall stood up swiftly blood dripping down his chest causing both Ai and Makoto to whimper

"Ok that`s it!" Beezlebumon shouted. "Darkness claw!" He managed to get Icedevimon in the wing tearing it in half rendering him to be unable to fly. "Let`s see you try to fight on equal grounds" Beezlebumon said running forward.

"Very well then Blood Freeze!" He shouted cold wind coming from his back but it wasn't aimed at Beezlebumon it was aimed at the defenseless twins. Beezlebumon swiftly turned to intercept the path.

Beezlebumon gasped he couldn't move cold trailed every single millimeter of his body. "Too easy" Icedevimon said punching him, sending Beezlebumon crashing into the ground he dedigivolved to Impmon laying on his stomach on the ground groaning. Icedevimon stepped on the small digimon crushing him.

Impmon cried out in pain hardly able to breath. Icedevimon raised his claws about to finish him off when two snowballs hit him in the back. "Leave him alone!" Mako shouted.

"No run!" Impmon shouted at the twin tamers but Icedevimon simply grinned.

"I suppose I could torture him more if he saw his tamers die right before his eyes" He said walking towards them.

"No" Impmon said trying to stand up but falling back raised his claw and brought towards the two young tamers. "NO!" Impmon shouted trying to fight his body that was refusing to move.

Suddenly a figure ran in front of Icedevimon grabbing the children moved out of the way before the claw hit them. Ai who had closed her eyes opened them to see Kyubimon holding her and her brother by the scruffs of there shirts. She set them down gently. Juri and Ruki climbed off her back Jeri hugged both of the kids before putting there coats on them. Growlmon and Kyubimon faced Icedevimon who simply grinned. "Maybe you'll provide more of a challenge ICY SHOWER!" he shouted.

"Exhaust flame!"Growmon shouted intercepting the attack.

"Koenryuu" Kyubimon said turning into a dragon like flame sending Icedevimon on the ground. Before he could protect himself Growmon shouted "Pyroblaster!" Hitting him in the chest with his elbow causing extreme damage.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Takato asked Ruki.

"Glad to" She replied. "Kyubimon"

"Omnibada!" She said sending several flames at Icedevimon who started turning into data.

"Looks like you've gotten stronger but I'm not the only one that wants human blood to be spilled remember that" He said before fading completely.

"You guys ok?" Takato said both twins nodded Mako was shivering like crazy though oddly enough Ai wasn't shivering at all.

Ruki walked over to Impmon picking him up. She shivered he felt as cold as death. Jeri helped Ai and Makoto onto Kyubimon Ruki walked over and lifted Impmon up so she could hold him, Jeri looked at Ruki suprised "Your hurt?!" she said.

"Huh what?" She asked looking down at her shirt realizing it was stained heavily in blood. "It`s not mine" She said and Jeri looked at Impmon worried the unconscious digimon was bleeding from wounds on his head chest and the wounds on his back had reopened during the fight. His breathing sounded odd too like he was sucking through a straw. Mako wrapped his arms around Juri`s waist so he could stay on "Will Impmon be ok?" He asked.

It was Ruki who answered "Of course he will he`s as stubborn as a mule even though he only has half the brains of one" She was about to scold Ruki for being rude but she felt Makoto relax slightly. "Let`s go Kyubimon" Ruki said.

Kyubimon started running Jeri shivered snow covered her from head to toe now which made her worry about the twins and Impmon even more. The girl unzipped her jacket and wrapped it around Impmon. Suddenly she heard Ruki say "Ai...AI!" Juri turned her head back and saw her trying to wake Ai up who fell unconscious.

"Oh no!" Juri said "What if she got an illness like hypothermia or worst!"

Ruki put her hand on the girls face and it was freezing cold almost as cold as Impmon. She held the young girl close and rubbed her cheek trying to warm her up.

When they arrived at the cave Jen and Ryo were waiting. Takato climbed down from Growmon who soon turned into Guilmon and hurried over. Jen helped Jeri down she waited for Mako to scramble down before hurrying inside with him. Ryo had taken Ai from Ruki and was carrying her inside as well. They hurried over to the fire Shao had fallen asleep by it Lopmon standing guard. Ryo had taken off his own Jacket and put it on Ai over Ruki`s. "This isn`t good she`s too cold" He said."Hot water would usually be best but even if we could manage to get water hot enough she would get colder after it dried body heats second best"

Terriermon came over hearing this and swiftly pressed himself agianst Ai she was cold! Mako started to cry both his sister and his digimon where hurt and he couldn`t do anything about it. He barily felt when Juri held him whispering "It`s ok it`s ok"

Shao who had woken up from the events watched and walked over to Ai tears down her own eyes but she put Lopmon down who did the same as Terriermon. Soon Ai started shivering which was good she could feel the cold. Kenta took off his own jacket and put it over Makato who was still crying. Ryo then remembered Impmon taking him from Jeri`s arms then set him down starting to take out bandages and other supplies to wrap up his various wounds when he got to the ones on Impmons back he frowned "The wound got reopened and it`s badly infected" He said with a frown.

Marineangemon flew over "phoo phoo?" It asked.

Ryo seemed to understand what it said and nodded. It blew tiny bubbles on Impmon causing his wounds to glow they slowly closed and his back was less red but his wounds still needed treatment. By the time Ryo finished Impmon groaned opening his eyes. "Impmon!" Makato cried happily.

"Hey kid" Impmon said before looking around seeing Ai.

He pushed himself free from Ryo's arms before he could protest and ran over to her. He fell to his knees "She has hypothermia" Ruki said.

Impmon trembled "I knew I should have hurried damn it!" He said punching the ground tears running down his face.

"It's not your fault Impmon that big jerk showed up plus you made a path so we could move easier" Makato said hugging him he had stopped crying after he heard Impmon wake up.

Impmon trembled from the strain he had from walking. "You should rest you won't be any use to your tamers if you can barely stand" Renamon said.

Impmon nodded gently getting out of Makatos arms and went over to Ai curling up against her Terriermon and Lopmon moved out of the way in a few moments he was unconscious. "You probably should change clothes" Jeri said to Mako.

"But I didn't bring a change of clothes" Mako

"I can loan you some" Ryo said and led Mako to a dark part of a cave were no one could see them.

Takato looked around the only ones awake were Him, Lopmon, Jen, Kenta, Ruki, Ryo Jeri and Makato. "Now we have everyone but we need to find a way out of here"

"That`s going to be hard we don`t have a ship or transportation device" Jen said he was sitting down his little sisters head pillowed on his lap with Lopmon standing guard over her.

"You know we really didn`t think this through" Kenta commented.

"I`ll say" Ruki said.

"It`s going to be really hard to travel Kazu can't walk at all and Ai might be too weak and Impmon`s in really bad shape himself" Takato said.

"Ai and Impmon aren`t too hard to carry what about Kazu?" Jeri wondered.

"If I had digivolved sooner he wouldn`t have fallen in the first place" Caprimon said, Takato had thought he was asleep.

"It`s not your fault Caprimon you're a great digimon you can`t blame yourself for every time I get hurt" Said a weak voice. They turned to see Kazu had woken up.

"But if I had…" Kazu put his hand on Caprimon`s mouth who muffled in protest. "When you stop talking stupid I'll let you talk" He said.

Caprimon licked his hand causing him to pull back his hand "Nasty!" He said shaking his hand everyone started laughing.

Ryo came back with Mako if it wasn`t for the fact he was 4 Kazu would have said he looked like an idiot. The shirt reached passed his feet dragging on the ground and the long sleeves hid his hands. He kept stumbling Ryo having to straighten up his shoes were off. Ryo set the clothes near the fire to dry off and Makato sat down on the ground crisscross apple sauce style pulling the shirt over his legs for the fact that he wasn`t wearing underwear as they were soaked from the snow and he didn`t want any of the girls to know. "Well one digiportal opened up there has to be more" Juri said positively.

"We better get some rest who want`s first shift?" Jen asked.

"I`ll go with Culumon I didn`t get woken up last time" Jeri said glaring at Takato who looked away.

No one argued Juri gently woken up Calumon who whined rubbing his eye but would manage to stay awake. One by one the rest had fallen asleep even Lopmon who was trying to be in guard mode fell asleep next to Shao. Jen had lain out but changed his sisters head to his stomach and was dozing Terriermon on the other side of Shao. Takato had fallen asleep on Guilmons stomach both snoring in harmony. Ruki slept in the corner away from the fire Renamon literally standing while sleeping. Mako had fallen asleep next to his sister Monodramon had fallen asleep at their feet obviously Ryo wanted them with extra warmth. Ryo himself was lying against the wall. Kenta and Kazu were side by side snoring near him. There digimon lying next to them curled up asleep. Jeri watched the snow "Despite the trouble it caused the snow is pretty" She whispered.

"Culu Culu" Culumon agreed.

Suddenly Jeri heard a moan and turned seeing Ai had woken up she was shivering holding the coats closer to her and Impmon. "Impmon?" She whispered looking worried.

"He`s ok just sleeping" Jeri said walking over "How do you feel?"

"Really, really cold" Ai replied shivering.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes" Jeri said helping the girl up setting Impmon down next to Mako. She helped the girl walk as she picked up an extra dress she had brought just in case. She helped Ai get undressed the girl at first shivering the moment she was naked. But after Jeri put her in the dressed and hugged her, the girl relaxed Jeri picked her up carrying her back and sat down with the girl on her lap. At some point the 4 year olds hair had become undone and was now down partially knotted. "You tired?" Juri asked and the girl shook her head. "You can stay up and keep watch with me will that be fun?" The girl nodded and gently grabbed Impmon holding him again this time noticing the white bandages on him.

"He looks like a mummy" Ai whispered causing Jeri to giggle.

"Or a present" Juri responded they both started laughing though soon got quiet when Impmon moved slightly before calming down.

Ai sat on Juri`s lap the 10 year old was hoping the young girl would fall asleep there she didn`t want to force her to fall asleep. "Juri" Ai said.

"Yeah?"

"How come you don`t have a digimon partner?" Ai asked.

Jeri tensed up saying "I did but he died"

"That`s terrible how did it happen?" Ai asked.

"Well there was a digimon who was always alone he always caused trouble for many people. He wanted to prove he was as tough as other digimon thinking it would make him feel less lonely. But he made a wrong choice he chose to gain power through greed and corruption but I think the digimon felt that if he was powerful that he wouldn`t feel lonely. We were trying to get him to understand Leomon died saving us but I think the digimon felt bad for it he tried to make up for it again and again but always caused pain to himself I forgave him as his bad choices caused him so much pain and suffering beyond what he deserved"

Ai looked up at her tears welding in her eyes "I wouldn't ever forgive them killing is wrong even if there lonely I think he deserves to be tormented for infinity times bazillion years" Ai said. Neither of the girls noticed the not so asleep digimon wince in Ai's arms.

"Ai a skill you should learn is to forgive" Juri said.

"But I can't forgive someone he's like evil and evil people deserve bad things to happen to them"

"Maybe you'll understand when your older" Juri wasn't going to tell the girl that the digimon she hated is the one she cares the most swiftly changed the subject soon Ai fell asleep she laid the young girl down next to her brother, putting Impmon in between them. She set Culumon there and walked over to the entrance of the cave "Leomon" She whispered.

Unknown to anyone an imp had tears running down his eyes wiping them off when no one was looking.

**No Reviews since i submitted one after another aren`t you all so gratefull.**

**Kenta: I thought you could because even though it`s new years you have no life.**

**Shut up you. **


	6. Chapter 6:Not so Hot Springs

**I am on fire three chapters!**

**Impmon:Now you are**

**What are you...*Was lit on fire* Damn it Impmon! Runs around screaming.**

**Ai and Mako: *Come up from behind Impmon both saying in Harmony* CharmyXcream14 doesn`t own anything in this story but the plot.**

**I hate you so much Impmon!**

Ryo and Monodramon were walking down the caves they were last on guard duty when Terriermon woke up they decided for him to watch over the others while they scouted ahead. They heard the sounds of a loud whisper fight. "You idiot keep those on" the voice of Terriermon said.

"No way am I walking around looking like some mummy" Another voice said easily identified as Impmon.

Monodramon and Ryo looked at each-other before running till they saw Impmon and Terriermon standing there Impmon had obviously been trying to take the bandages off but Terriermon stopped him the digimon had grabbed both of Impmons arms and pulled them behind his back. The imp would have lit the rabbit on fire or pulled his arms free but he was too weak for the moment. "You two knock it off" Ryo said walking over to them having Terriermon release Impmon. He leaned down unwrapping one of the bandages "You still need to heal Impmon it would be better if you kept them on" Ryo said.

Impmon scowled at the boy while Terriermon grinned "Told you so"

"Shut up you" Impmon said.

Suddenly there was a yawn and they turned to see Shao had woken up. Automatically Lopmon woke up the moment Shao did and Shao picked up the rabbit rubbing her eye. "I suppose everyone's starting to wake up now" Ryo said.

He was correct as Renamon had her eyes open watching them. Mako had woken up for a moment confused "Impmon?" He said.

Impmon walked over to him "Right over here kid"

Ai had woken up and started to shiver but when she saw Impmon awake she brightened up. Impmon smiled at the girl but he felt like someone had jabbed a knife in his heart thinking about what she said last night, and she was right he did deserve it even if Jeri forgave him if his own Tamers thought he was a monster than that`s what he is. Ai hugged him Impmon shivered she was freezing! But he just hugged her back rubbing her arm gently trying to warm her up. Jeri woke up nearby and saw the twins "Your guys clothes are dry" She led them to the dark part of the cave again to change.

Impmon sat down watching what had remained of the fire.

Ai's hair was down Jeri had her sit down and started to brush her hair taking leafs and twigs out of her hair once and awhile. Ai just sat there she was always more patient than her brother. Makoto ran over to Kazu who was just waking up and started chattering Kazu talked to him easily it was a nice distraction from the pain. Shao came over "Do mine do mine" She begged Jeri.

"Let me finish Ai's" Jeri replied.

"Guilmon wake up" Takato said trying to wake up the snoring digimon to no avail.

Impmon glanced at Renamon and saw she was watching her partner amused. He looked over and saw Ruki walking over to the snoring Kenta. He counted down from his fingers 3 2 1. Ruki brought her foot down on the boys chest causing him to cough in surprise "Gah ow!" He said.

"Don`t think that was necessary we have enough injuries" Ryo said he was re-bandaging Kazu`s leg gently.

Impmon didn`t realize Culumon was behind him till he felt something on his shoulders. He winced but didn`t tell him to get off instead looked up annoyed. "You look funny with these on" Culumon commented tugging at one of the bandages.

"Yeah well If I take it off mister ken doll will complain at me" Impmon said.

Ryo looked over with a frown and Monodramon was snickering at the comment. "We should probably start moving soon" Takato said finally managing to have woken Guilmon up.

"It won`t be a fast process" Ryo said looking at Kazu then at Ai the girl was still pale and clung to her jacket more but she definitely better than what she looked like yesterday.

"But I chose the next tunnel while scouting" Ryo said.

Ruki rolled her eyes "We better not end up over a cliff" She said.

"I`ll scout ahead of the group to make sure it`s safe" Renamon said Ruki huffing.

Henry walked over to Ryo who had Kazu wrap his arms around his shoulders. Henry did the same and Kazu was now standing on one foot. Mako watched them from behind with curiosity. "Let`s get moving" Ryo said.

Everyone started walking Jen looked over and saw Impmon was walking too "Hey Impmon think you should…"

"I`m fine" The digimon snapped.

Jen stopped prodding him he looked at Shao her hair had gotten brushed and was back up in her pigtails she was chatting with Ai. "When we get back lets dress up our digimon! I can get Terriermon so your brother can dress him up and you dress Impmon up" Terriermon shuttered from Jen`s shoulders.

"Impmon hates playing dress up I tried once and he ran away" Ai said sadly.

"No self-respecting digimon would wear bows" Impmon said.

"Terriermon does" Shao pointed out.

"Exactly my point" Impmon stated did he sound like he was panting?

"Hey!" Terriermon protested.

Jen took a step closer listening no not panting but he was breathing oddly. He caught Ryo`s eye and made a swift head movement to the digimon when no one but him was looking. Since they both were supporting Kazu, they were at the back of the group. Ryo wondered what Jen was talking about but he looked at the digimon listening and also noticed the odd breathing. _Broken rib will check it next time we stop. _He mouthed. Jen nodded and Kazu who had Caprimon on his shoulder said "This sucks! You guys should leave me back there to die" He muttered.

Caprimon looked at him horrified "We would never do that!"

"Yeah Kazu it`s not your fault your leg got broken besides your needed in this group" Juri said.

Kazu sighed but stopped arguing. Jen watched the group again and noticed Impmon stumbled Ai steadied him "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Never better stupid rocks are everywhere" Impmon said kicking one away. That was true but he didn`t trip over one Jen noticed.

After about the third time Impmon stumbled he had tripped and fell sprawled on his stomach. "Impmon!" Mako and Ai said helping him up the digimon was panting and shaking slightly from strain.

"I`m fine" He said.

Suddenly someone picked him up he was about to yell at them but he saw it was Juri. That was one girl he could never yell at anymore. "Let me carry you for a while it`s still a little cold in here" Juri said.

Impmon`s face turned red and he muttered "Fine"

They started walking again Jen noticed Ruki and Ryo were argueing…great. "Angewoman`s more powerful than Angemon!" Ruki said. (I don`t know if this is true by the way)

"No way Angemon`s easier to equip" Ryo stated.

"But Angewoman causes more damage in the first attack" Ruki stated.

"Momentai you two" Terriermon said.

Before Ruki could smack the rabbit Renamon appeared "There`s something up ahead you would all like to see" She said.

Everyone looked at each other starting to move quicker. Renamon offered to carry Kazu for a little while he protested but she ignored him disappearing with her speed again. Everyone started running to see what Renamon was talking about. Juri squealed with happiness Impmon covering his ears "A hot springs!"

"No way I didn`t think they had those in the digital world!" Takato said.

It was indeed a hot springs a pool of hot water was in front of them the water seemed to come out from a hole in the wall and ran down a river that disappeared. There was light from the ceiling above. "Check it out there`s a second one" Lopmon said with Shao next to her.

"Lopmon`s modern day vocabularies definitely improving" Takato said.

They headed over it was hidden quite well by a large rock wall but there was indeed a second one. "Cool then we don`t have to worry about our clothes getting wet" Ruki said calmly.

"Why`s that?" Culumon asked.

"Cause we won't have our clothes on when were in them Culumon" Juri explained Impmon had leaped down from her arms.

"I never understood about humans and clothes" Impmon said Terriermon nodded in agreement.

"Wait we go in there naked?!" Kenta asked horrified

"Kenta you really need to get over the phobia you`ve taken a bath with me before" Kazu said.

"Ok so girls get the one behind the rock cropping and guys get that one if any digimon come by they shouldn`t really see us that well we were all the way in the cave before we noticed anyone" Jeri said.

"Got it" Takato said.

"What about the digimon don`t they not have genders?" Kazu asked.

"Well Renamon, Lopmon and Marineangemon are more like girls while Impmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Caprimon and Monodramon are more like boys" Jeri said.

"What about me?" Culumon asked.

"Hmm" Jeri said everyone else looked puzzled by that one too."Well the guys might splash more and play fight so come to our side" Jeri said.

"Culu Culu!" Culumon said.

"Hey!" every single boy in there protested.

"Let`s go!" Jeri said Ruki, Ai, Shao, Lopmon, Marineangemon and Renamon followed.

After they left the guys started taking their shirts off. Ryo looked over at Impmon "It`s probrably good for you to take your bandages off and get the blood cleaned off" he said.

Impmon scowled at the boy but Guilmon came over and helped get the bandages off "Hey get the claws off me!" Impmon protested but now they were off.

Scowling Impmon walked over and cupped the hot water wincing when they touched the wounds he had mainly used his hands to get the blood off it tripped on the ground plus it got whatever other kind of substance that got into his fur. After that he climbed on a rock and watched them with his usual laying on his side bored expression. All the guys were starting to climb in Ryo looked at Mako "You can swim right?" The water would probrablly go up higher than the little boys head.

Mako nodded "Yeah!"

They all were Ryo and Henry helped Kazu in he now had his leg rested up on a rock that was in the water he was up to his waist in hot water he was pretty comfortable. Caprimon floated in the water next to him. "Come on Impmon jump in!" Takato said.

"No way you can enjoy yourselves I'm comfortable up here" Impmon responded.

"Terriermon no!" Jen shouted it took Impmon a millisecond to realize that Terriermon wasn`t in the water before he felt himself being pushed at first going under water but he was good at swimming so he came up easily with a gasp closing his eyes as Terriermon had leaped in after him.

"Ok your dead!" Impmon said Terriermon swam away while Impmon swam after him in a pursuit. All the guys started laughing watching them.

"That looks fun"Mako said.

"Swimming contest swimming contest!"Guilmon chanted.

"I'm going to cream you all" Impmon stated now holding Terriermon under water.

Terriermon managed to escape his grasp and gasped. All the guys went to one side of the pool Caprimon and Kazu watching. "Ready set go!" They shouted.

* * *

On the girl side they were relaxing ignoring the guys mindless chatter. Culumon was swimming around though he avoided splashing as much as he could. Ruki Renamon and Juri just floated there letting the hot water sink in. Juri smiled Ai definantley got better quickly her and Marine angemon were trying to see who cold hold there breath under water the most. Marineangemon always won but that`s because they didn`t tell Ai about how to breath under water

* * *

Back on the guys side

They all swam swiftly to the other side. Impmon and Terriermon were tied with first while Monodramon in second Guilmon in third. Surprisingly enough Mako was the fastest human boy then Ryo then Jen,Then Takato and lastly Kenta. "Wow your fast" Ryo commented to Mako.

"Thanks Impmon taught me and Ai" Mako said pleased with himself.

Impmon started climbing out trying to hide his exhaustion and failing. He walked over where the humans had there clothes hidden and noticed they were gone. "Uh guys you realize your clothes are missing?" Impmon said.

"What!" Kenta said hurrying over.

"My glasses I had them sitting right there!" He said.

"Ruki!" Ryo shouted.

"What?!"She responded.

"I know it was you now give them back" Ryo said.

"Give what back?!" She asked.

"Don't act stupid we know you took our stuff!"

"She couldn't have Ryo she hasn't been out of our sight besides..." Suddenly Juri screamed "Our stuffs gone too!"

Guilmon walked over "Let me see"

"Guilmon don't!" Takato shouted but it was too late.

"Get out perverted digimon!"

"Girls side only!" Guilmon was thrown back knocked out slap and foot marks across his face.

"Humans have different parts" Guilmon said before passing out.

Impmon noticed claw marks on recognized them. "Gazimon" He scowled.

"That explains it" Terriermon said Impmon jumped slightly having not noticed he was there.

"Let's just rough them up a bit and get the stuff back there just cowards and it looks like only two" Impmon said.

"Let's go" Terriermon said checking to see there tamers weren't watching before running off.

Impmon followed they were going by sight Gazimon might be sneaky but they really needed to check their trail. "I hate Gazimon there just cowards that make traps" Impmon said.

They arrived outside the caves in a different place in the digital world a meadow with grass up to 7 feet tall. "Wait..TRAPS?!" Terriermon said before suddenly the ground gave below Terriermon causing him to yelp in suprise.

Impmon looked at the hole surprised then looked around prepared for an attack. What he expected were two or three Gazimon to come out he didn`t except over 20 to come out and surround him. "Aw come on!" He whined.

"Those dirty humans invade our hot springs so I think it`s right for us to have their stuff and maybe a couple of digimon" One said Impmon noticed that he was holding a Darc…his Darc.

"Yeah that`s right especially a couple who fell for our trap" A second one said grinning at him.

"Hey you aint having no one!" Impmon snarled.

"What are you going to do to stop us?" One stepped forward he had Kenta's glasses on his head.

"How about this?" Impmon said with a smirk six flames appearing on his hands and he threw it at them.

They all screamed and backed up but his use of fear wouldn`t last that long. He took a glance in the hole Terriermon was trying to climb out of it but he definitely wasn`t built for it. Two Gazimon leaped forward one wearing Kazu`s hat Impmon couldn't help but to smirk he grabbed the hat on Gazimon`s head and pulled it down causing it to blindly punch the other one instead. "Ow!"

"Not really much for brains" Impmon commented. Suddenly a Gazimon body slammed into him while he wasn`t looking.

He was pushed forward painfully and was grabbed by the arms by two Gazimon. He struggled in their grip they just tightened it there claws piercing through the skin he saw blood dripping onto the ground, great the Ken doll impersonation wasn`t going to like that. He saw three Gazimon leap down in the hole one holding rope. He heard the voice of Terriermon "Hey back off!"

When they came back out Terriermon was tied up in rope a gag around his mouth, Impmon scowled there went the little help he had. "Aw cute little digimon think they had a chance" the Gazimon that was holding Impmons Darc said.

That caused Impmons temper to increase he managed to pull free from his grip and leaped forward tackling the Gazimon punching him in the face. Gazimon suddenly shouted "Paralyze breath!" a black fog substance hit Impmon. He then shoved him off. Impmon was about to leap at him agian but his muscle froze. He couldn't`t move! "Not so tough now are you" Gazimon said bringing his foot down on Impmons back causing him to cough up blood. "The boss said that he had to be incredibly weak" Gazimon said with a chuckle.

Terriermon struggled in his restraints making a muffled sound. Wondering how they could get themselves out of this one.

* * *

"Were's Impmon?" Mako asked.

They all looked around "Terriermon's gone too" Jen said.

"We should really put a bell on them" Ryo commented. Culumon came over from the girls side curiously looking at the ground. "Tracks" he said.

Renamon appeared behind Culumon looking politely not looking back towards where the boys were. "Gazimon" Renamon said.

"Did a digimon take them?" Jeri asked worried.

"Most likely they followed the tracks to hunt back there stuff I probably should go after them" Renamon said.

"I`ll go too!" Guilmon said.

"You can go to Lopmon" Shao said and the digimon nodded in thanks.

"Aren`t Gazimon trap makers?" Makoto said.

"Yeah Impmon said there fucking lowlifes with no self-respect and shit for brains" Ai said causing all the girls to stare at her.

"Ai was not supposed to let Impmon know we heard him say it!" Mako shouted towards his sister.

"Oops I forgot!" Ai said.

"Ok were getting the soap out when we're getting our stuff out" Ryo said.

Renamon nodded at Guilmon and Lopmon and they ran off following the Gazimon trail.

* * *

Terriermon winced not from pain but from watching Impmon the Gazimon just kicked him and he crashed into a rock causing him to cough up a lot of blood. His tamers were going to kill Terriermon if they even got out of this alive. Terriermon struggled again muffled a Gazimon slashed his claws across Terriermon`s face who luckily closed his eyes but it still hurt not deep enough for it to bleed or leave scars but it would most likely be painful for a while. When he opened them again the leader of the Gazimon looked at Impmon "Hmm whoever made these scratches on his back must have worked hard it would be a shame for them to heal too quickly."

He said Terriermon widened his eyes as he brought his claws down. Impmon let out a cry in pain he felt his back being scratched right in the same place his wounds were. A wet substance was now covering his back, most likely his own blood. "Boss you ought to be careful" One said.

"Shut up this guy's going to get it!" The Gazimon said bringing his bloody claw up about to strike Impmon again.

Suddenly the sound "Pyro blaster!" was heard and several Gazimon were thrown back.

"Koyosetsu!" Another voice shouted and the Gazimon were hit with tons of shards.

They all started to panic not having expected a sneak attack "Stand your ground!" the lead Gazimon said.

Suddenly another move was heard "Blazing ice!" Many of the Gazimon were frozen on spots.

Lopmon ran out and over to Terriermon starting to untie the rope. Impmon felt his muscles regain movement and used this chance to kick the Gazimon off and grabbed his Darc back. Then he threw fire at him causing him to run in panic. Terriermon was free and he snagged Kenta`s glasses from a fleeing Gazimon. Renamon appeared she was carrying several items Guilmon came out with stuff too. "Guess that`s all of them" Terriermon said.

"Yeah they didn`t know what hit them" Impmon said they both grinned till they remembered the other three digimon.

They turned nervously and saw Renamon looking at them with her cold gaze. "Would you two care to explain why you thought it was such a good idea to go out on your own like that?" She asked.

"It was his idea!" both Impmon and Terriermon shouted pointing at each other. "No it was not!" They both shouted yet again. "I thought I said last time not to copy me!"

Lopmon and Guilmon probably would have laughed but both have noticed the serious injuries both had taken. Terriermon's right eye was slowly swelling shut and yet again Impmons back was covered in blood. Renamon set down Ryo`s back and went through it taking out a familiar clear liquid bottle. She poured some into two small cups and handed it to them. "Drink" She commanded.

They were both afraid of what she would do if they said no and drank. Impmon gagged "What is this stuff"

Terriermon nodded in agreement he didn`t know this was the stuff they used to knock out Kazu. "Both of you sit" Renamon said.

Yet again they sat neither wanted to irritate the fox more. She took out bandages and wrapped it around Impmons back. Then she started to clean the wounds on Terriermon`s face. Soon the two became drowsy. Lopmon had to walk behind the two as both had collapsed. Renamon sighed lifting them both up with the supplies. Guilmon and Lopmon also carrying items and they headed back to the hot springs. Renamon set down Impmon and Terriermon and the guy's stuff yet again being polite on not looking before she and Lopmon headed to the girls side. The guys hurried over getting dressed then Ryo looked at Impmon and Terriermon. "What happened to them?" He asked.

The girls came over now dressed Ruki fixing her hair up. "Gazimon" Renamon said.

Ryo started getting to work he brought both to the hot springs and unwrapped the bandages. "Marineangemon i`m sorry but do you mind?" He asked.

"Pooh, pooh" the digimon replied and blew bubbles at both unconscious digimon if the wounds had any chance of infection they were gone now.

Ryo wrapped the wounds in bandages having to cover Terriermon`s left eye. "I used that medicine of yours to knock them out" Renamon said.

"We should have thought of that before" Ryo said.

Ai and Makato had run over watching Ryo tend to Impmon. "He`s hurt again" Ai said sadly.

"Yes this time though were making sure he doesn`t run off again" Ryo replied.

Suddenly Takato had an idea and smirked "They might kill us for this but unless they behave they deserve it" He went through his backpack that didn`t have many supplies in it but it had just what they needed.

**Impmon: What did he put on me?!**

***Evil laughs!***

**Impmon: *Shrinks back***

**Ai and Mako: *Cry***

**Aw crud.**


	7. Chapter 7:Homeland of The Rabbits

**Woo-hoo number four in one day...this is the last one sry pplz.**

**Culumon : Aww.**

**Sorry but it`s only a half an hour before midnight so hurry and say it.**

**Culumon: *Takes a deep breath* CHARMYXCREAM14DOESNOTOWNUS.**

**ok that was quick.**

Terriermon woke up to an annoying sound of jingling. He felt himself being carried it definitely was Shao he`d recognize these hands anywhere. When he opened his eyes he noticed one of the eyes only saw darkness but the other one saw cave walls. He looked around indeed Shao was holding him she appeared to be chatting animatedly. Terriermon noticed the ringing sound was worst when he tilted his head. "Ugh" Terriermon said.

Shao looked down at him happily "You're awake!" She said hugging him.

Terriermon glanced at his ear and saw there was a bell on it "What the heck?" He said.

"Apparently were being punished for sneaking off deal with it" The voice of Impmon said.

Terriermon looked over and saw the Imp digimon had a bell on his arm. He was wrapped in bandages around the chest and back and was being carried by Ai who was obviously concentrated on carrying him without hurting him. "A bell really?" Terriermon said about to take it off when he saw Jen give him a look.

"First time it`s only for an hour second time we leave it on for a week" Jen said.

"What I`m not Shao or the twins you can't just punish me!" Terriermon said.

"Well we could have Shao play tea party with you" Jen said and Terriermon stiffened at the threat.

"Why can`t I see?" He asked.

"They scratched over your right eye it`s swollen shut so we put bandages around it" Ryo said. "Which we are almost out of"

"Just make some more you always do" Monodramon said.

"You have the pirate bunny look" Impmon commented.

"At least I don`t look like a mummy" Terriermon said.

"No fighting" Ai said sternly.

"Fine" Impmon muttered.

"Ai can I hold Impmon now?" Makoto said.

"No it`s not your turn yet" Ai replied.

"Yes it is"

"No it`s not"

"Yes it is!"

No one seemed to mind the fight actually they had all thought it was strange they hadn`t fought before. Jen watched them suddenly he noticed Impmon his eyes were wide and he sunk down fear? He never showed that suddenly both twins stopped. "I`m sorry Ai" Mako said.

"No it`s my fault it is your turn" Ai said handing Impmon to Mako

Impmon relaxed Jen was amazed whenever he fought with his older siblings it usually lasted a lot longer than that. The four year olds were mature for their age but why was Impmon looking so scared before? Soon Jeri looked at a watch on her wrist "Ok Impmon times up" She said.

Impmon swiftly snatched the bells off and tossed them to Takato who caught them. "Aww but you looked cute with the bells on" Ai said "Like an elf"

Terriermon started laughing and Guilmon tilted his head Lopmon said "What`s an elf?"

"An elf is a person who works for Santa and makes presents for Christmas!" Shao said.

"What`s Christmas?" Guilmon asked.

"It`s a holiday humans have every year" Impmon said.

"I`m surprised you know that Impmon" Terriermon said.

He shrugged though he let out a small huff in pain. "Try not to move so much" Ryo said.

"I didn`t even know that till Jen told me about it three years ago" Terriermon said.

"Wow you`ve guys known each other for three years?!" Kazu asked surprised.

"Yup" Terriermon said cockily.

"I`ve known Monodramon for about a year" Ryo said.

Monodramon chuckled "You should have seen the look on his face when he first met me he almost wet himself"

All the kids started laughing while Ryo attempted to kick his partner he couldn`t hit him as he was helping Jen support Kazu. "Did not!"

"I`ve known Renamon for about two years" Ruki stated.

"But I still beat you at the card games" Ryo said causing Ruki to glare.

"Wow you`ve guys known your digimon for a while I think I've only known Guilmon for about 5 months" Takato admitted.

"Me and Kazu only knew ours for two months!" Kenta said.

"Same with me and Lopmon" Shao said.

"Hey how long have you two known Impmon a month?" Takato asked.

Only Renamon knew that Impmon had run away from his tamers the others had thought that he just got some after they returned. Ai and Makato shook their heads and they started counting on their fingers both had their tongues sticking out. "Two years!" They said at the same time.

This caused almost everyone to fall over "Really?" Jen said.

"Yeah ever since we were two…so almost three years now!" Ai said happily.

"Wow so besides Terriermon Impmons been in the human world the longest" Kenta said.

This caused them all to wonder why then did Impmon seem to hate humans if he had two tamers. Soon Impmon changed the subject "Can I walk now?"

"No" Every single person, even the three youngest, said in harmony.

Impmon grunted in annoyance but didn`t bother trying to argue. Suddenly Lopmon stopped and Terriermon froze up in Shaos arms. "What`s wrong?" Jen asked.

Instead of responding Terriermon wiggled out of Shaos arms and both he and Lopmon started running. Everyone looked at them startled before hurrying after them even Ryo and Jen quickened there pace causing Kazu to have to hop on one foot faster. Another exit in the cave this time there was a forest when they came out but both Terriermon and Lopmon kept running. Renamon had disappeared probably following in the trees. Suddenly Lopmon and Terriermon disappeared through some bushes. The twins were the first one that reached them and crawled through surprised at one they saw. A whole village of similiar looking creatures they had blob like shapes with a small round head and black eyes the green ones had one horn while the brown ones had three. They were called Gummymon and Chocomon and they were currently staring in awe at the two rabbits. Soon they surrounded them saying "No way"

"An evolved form!"

"So cool!"

"It`s very nice to meet you"

It was obvious the more polite ones were the brown Chocomon while the wild ones were the green Gummymon. Everyone else came through. "Welcome travelers" A Chocomon said politely.

"Welcome to our village" Another Chocomon said.

"What are those white things on your eye?" A Gummymon asked.

The Tamers and digimon were startled "Hey aren`t these your pre-evolved forms?" Jen asked.

"Yeah there Gummymon and Chocomon" Terriermon said.

"Aww there so adorable!" Jeri said kneeling down.

"It is an honor to have guests it has been so long!" A Chocomon said.

"Please stay here" Another Chocomon said.

"Share your stories!" A Gummymon said.

"What are those strange things?" Another Gummymon said pointing out the humans.

"Don`t be rude" A Chocomon said to the Gummymon before saying "It appears a few of you are injured we can help treat you"

"You sure it wouldn`t bother you too much" Renamon asked she had suddenly appeared next to Ruki.

"No, no problem just tell us some stories we haven`t heard much about the outside world" Chocomon said.

The others nodded the twins carried off Impmon and Terriermon who Ai had picked up, Jen and Ryo helped Kazu. They all followed some Chocomon who led away. The rest had sat down and Takato said "Ok who wants to hear about the human world?"

They all jumped up shouting "I do I do!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Chocomon had surrounded Kazu and the two digimon. One looked at Kazu`s leg "It`s broken you may not be digimon but we can heal it" She said and gathered some green plants on the thorns on her head hopping over to Kazu "Eat this please" She said.

Kazu nodded and his eyes widened in surprise "Wow it tastes like cotton candy!" He ate it all then winced in pain.

"It helped the leg connect to the bone much quicker you should be better in about two days" The Chocomon said.

Caprimon leaped down "Thank you for healing my tamer"

"No problem just try to make sure that the Gummymon don`t annoy him too much" Chocomon whispered giggling.

Three more Chocomon were unwrapping Terriermon's and Impmons bandages. One hopped over and grabbed a bowl of pink liquid and the other two started putting It on the wounds. Impmon and Terriermon were laughing. "Momentai!" Terriermon said.

"Knock it off that tickles" Impmon laughed.

"These help close wounds and heal them" A Chocomon said then hearing Impmons breathing she set down herbs Impmon took a bite chewing it gasping in pain as his ribs set themselves.

Terriermon looked at the Chocomon and Gummymon he still wasn`t able to open his right eye but he smiled. "Thanks you know I don`t remember but it feels like I've been a part of this village before"

"You must have been one of the travelers usually one Gummymon and one Chocomon travel out of a village together to see if they can grow stronger most of the time they don`t come back but were glad two did" A Chocomon said.

"Momentai" Terriermon said with a smile.

Suddenly some Gummymon came in "We have a feast prepared please join us" It said. Ai picked up Impmon while Jen and Ryo supported Kazu's weight. They headed outside it was nighttime day turned to night in the blink of an eye in the digital world. A fire was set up and everyone was around it Shao was talking "So i screamed monster then Jen ran out into the hallway in just a towel because he thought there was really a monster"

"Oh god not this story!" Jen said running over covering Shaos mouth the girl muffling in protest .

"So Jen what happened afterwards?" Ruki asked Jen blushed.

"Nothing!"

"Come on Shao tell us what happened" Ruki said moving Jen`s hand out of the way despite the boys protests.

"So Rinchei-nii...that`s our older brother jumped out and screamed with me and Jaarin-nii and he screamed. He also dropped his towel and Rinchei grabbed his towel and ran" Everyone was laughing Jen hiding his face in his hand`s his cheeks bright red. "He followed us outside and this cute neighbor girl screamed when she saw him" She said.

"Wow Jen" Ruki said Juri patting his back in sympothy

Ai and Makoto sat down Impmon sitting on Ai`s lap. Chocomon and Gummymon came with huge leafs covered with fruits. They all started to eat as the moment they saw the food they felt hungry. "Hey I'll tell the next story" Jen said talking about the time he and Terriermon had gotten lost downtown.

Ai and Makoto had started yawning and rubbing their eyes soon they laid on the ground asleep both hugging Impmon who had appeared to have also fallen asleep. The Chocomon and Gummymon were kind enough to provide pillows and blankets for everyone before retiring to bed themselves."Hey you notice something strange?" Kazu asked.

"What?" Jeri asked.

"Well Impmon met his Tamers two years ago but when we first saw him he was alone all the time,plus those two are young yet they stop arguments faster than most adults" He said.

"Yeah it is kinda odd"Takato said.

"Plus you'd expect him to be less full of anger if you were around two kids like those two" Ruki said.

Shao squirmed were she was sitting "Shao what's wrong?" Jen said.

"Ai told me a secret on why her and Makoto don't fight anymore but I shouldn't say" Shao said.

"Tell us it can help us figure it out" Jeri urged.

"Well...she said that they can't fight anymore or Impmon would never come back" Shao said.

"Huh does that mean they used to fight a lot?" Kenta wondered.

"That's stupid there brother and sister it's good to let them fight once and awhile" Kazu said "Plus if they forgave him for what he's done then he should forgive him for if they argue once and awhile"

"But they don't know" Jeri said quietly explaining to them what had happened last night "I don't think we should tell them about it yet or Impmon what they said it would shatter both of them" Jeri said.

"No doubt" Ryo said.

"He already went through so much pain about his choices if his own Tamers can't forgive him he might just break" Ruki said.

"Maybe we can try to convince them to forgive him tomorrow" Kazu said.

"Or at least soften their opinion" Jen said. They all agreed and one by one fell asleep unknown that Impmon had been awake and felt like a dark hole that was in his stomach was getting bigger.

**Culumon:Why do you keep tormenting Impmon if he`s your favorite.**

**I`ll tell you that answer when i know please RnR**


	8. Chapter 8:Digiegg see Baby do

**Jenrya: Uh sorry for this being so late *Sweatdrop* The author kinda went into a depression after a bad review.**

**Me: *Sobbing in the corner***

**Jenrya: So she`s going to be useless though we will still be responding to the reviews hopefully the positive ones cheer her up anyways CharmyXCream does not own Digimon or any of the characters she only owns the plotline.**

**Me: And the sucky grammar. *Sobs***

**Jenrya: Uh enjoy the story...**

Chapter 8: Digieggs and Babies.

It's been two days since they arrived at the village, Kazu was testing his leg out. It felt weak but it didn't hurt. He grinned "Yes!" and literally darted around the Chocomon and Gummymon village.

The other Tamers laughed watching him. "Try not to trip!" Ryo said.

Caprimon watched him in relief from Ryo`s head.

Shao was saying goodbye to every single Gummymon and Chocomon in the village. Ruki had watched and was impressed with the six year old she had literly given every single one a name. "Come on guys we better go" Takato said as Shao managed to say the last goodbye.

"Aww" Ai and Mako whined in unison before reluctantly walking over. Impmon leaped down from the tree he was watching them from.

"Thank you for helping us" Juri said.

"Momentai" They all said.

"Good god it spread" Impmon whined covering his ears. They all laughed and started walking off waving goodbye.

"So we're we heading now Jen?" Shao asked.

"Well we need to find a way out of the digital world and we need a portal for that, so were going to find one" He explained.

"Culu, Culu I can't wait to go back!" Culumon said.

"Yeah I miss the books" Terriermon said.

"You read Terriermon?" Mako asked surprised.

"Yeah, don't you two know how to read?" He asked.

Both Ai and Mako nodded. "Yeah we know we just thought Digimon didn't know" He said embarressed.

"Why?" Renamon asked.

It took them all a millisecond to realize Impmon had tensed up. "You don't know how to read?" Juri asked looking down at him.

"No not like I need it" Impmon muttered.

"We didn't know he couldn't read till he told us or we would have left something other than a note when he needed to find us" Ai said.

"What do you mean?" Juri asked.

"When we had to leave town because of the pink blob, we left a note for Impmon telling him were we were, he had to find someone to read it to him" Ai explained.

Impmon`s face was now completely red as he walked trying to go faster. "You really should learn how to read" Juri said.

"Eh who needs it" Impmon said this time leaping up into the trees hopping from tree to tree obviously not wanting to finish this conversation.

"He`s definitely stubborn" Kenta said pushing his glasses up.

Nobody disagreed with him, not even Impmon`s Tamers. Impmon scowled at them muttering about humans. "Why is it so bright up ahead?" Mako asked squinting his eyes.

"Let`s check it out!" Ai said both her and Mako running ahead of the others.

"Hey wait up!" Shao said running after them

Impmon sighed and hurried after the three through the tree`s, the rest followed more slowly doubting it was too dangerous. Oh how wrong they were as they heard screaming. "Ai, Mako Shao!" Juri shouted starting to run everyone following.

They saw the three children and the digimon standing there staring none of them appeared to be hurt but what they were staring at wasn`t good. It was a digital beam! It was giant about a mile either way so it was impossible to dodge and it was heading straight towards them. Ai and Mako both held onto Impmon tighter Shao grabbed Terriermon and Lopmon holding them. "Everyone stay together!" Jen shouted holding the three young children close to him.

Everybody grabbed another person by the arm or hand, right when the beam hit them. Screaming could be heard from the young children in fear their eyes shut tightly. "Don`t let go!" Takato shouted

Suddenly they were out of the beam and falling in air but instead of falling on something hard when they landed they bounced back up. The surprise caused everyone to let go. The children opened their eyes laughing cloud like substances of candy colors from electric green to pink were everywhere. They were like clouds but whenever they landed on it they bounced up again. When they stopped bouncing the older kids scrambled down from the bouncing puffballs landing on the ground that was like those mats they would have at a daycare but even softer, they were a little hard to walk on. The only ones that haven`t climbed down were the three kids still laughing. Ryo who was the tallest had to stand up on his tiptoes just to see them. "Hey guys your kind of crushing your digimon" They looked down and saw Lopmon Terriermon and Impmon struggling for a breath and let go.

Impmon coughed for a breath "Sorry Impmon" Ai said.

"It`s fine it`s fine" He said reassuringly before nudging the two kids to the edge of the cloud thing and Ryo helped them down.

Shao was jumping up and down on it laughing. "Come on Shao" Terriermon said.

"We shouldn`t keep the others waiting" Lopmon said.

Shao nodded and climbed down with the help of Ryo while Terriermon and Lopmon just hopped down. "What is this place?" Jeri said.

"Maybe were in Rukis nightmare" Kazu said to Kenta who started laughing before Ruki hit them both on the back of the head. "Ow!" They both shouted in protest.

"Well only one way to find out" Takato said leading the way the others following it was hard to walk except for Marineangemon who only needed to float, Calumon who was on Jeri's head and Caprimon who just hopped up and down next to Kazu.

"What`s that up ahead?" Ruki said.

This time they stayed together till they arrived. "It looks like giant eggs" Jeri said.

"Digieggs!" Ryo said in surprise.

"Cool!" Mako said running forward with Ai and Shao on his tail.

"WAIT!" Impmon shouted causing all three of them to stop.

"Don`t pick them up or touch them just look" Impmon said sternly.

"Fine!" All three moaned each one kneeled down looking at different digieggs.

"Wow Impmon that was actually responsible of you" Terriermon said.

"Trust me those two and eggs NEVER end well" Impmon said.

"Guilmon look Guilmon look!" Guilmon said.

"Ok but don`t touch Guilmon" Takato said.

"Aww" He said but walked forward slowly sniffing an egg. Suddenly it glowed causing Guilmon to stumble back "I didn`t touch it!" He said. A Tsubumon appeared from the egg Guilmon leaned forward and sniffed it and it leaped onto his nose. "I made a friend!" Guilmon said.

"Wow it hatched and it`s so cute" Jeri said.

Suddenly Ai and Mako gasped there egg in front of them glowed too and suddenly a Chicomon appeared in front of them. "Wow!" Mako said.

Ai picked it up in her hands "Aww it`s almost as cute as Impmon!"

"Who you calling cute" Impmon snarled but couldn`t help but to smile at his Tamers excitement.

"Look this one hatched too!" Shao said a Pipimon in front of her.

"Wow this is so cool!" Kazu said before leaning his face down into Pipimon "Hey little guy" Suddenly the Pipimon started to cry. "Hey what`s wrong with it!" Kazu asked.

Then Chicomon and Tsubumon started crying too "Hey it`s ok" Ai said trying to calm down Chicomon.

"What`s wrong you tired?" Guilmon asked.

"Who dares harm my children?!" They all turned behind them to see a Swanmon a dangerous look on her face.

"Look we weren`t…" Ryo started to say but Swanmon silenced him with a glare.

"You shall be punished for harming them!" Swanmon said.

All the digimon started getting into fighting stances. Impmon and Lopmon both pushed there tamers behind them protectively. Suddenly Swanmon looked over noticing the movement she stopped her expression that was cold before softening. "Children I can recognize them in both digimon and humans" She flew down Lopmon and Impmon both got in a defensive stance. But she just reached her long neck over them and nuzzled the three children causing them to giggle in surprise. Then she looked back at the stunned Tamers "I`m sorry but I sort of become very protective when my children cry, anytime I see a being near them I think that they have harmed them. She said putting the three infant digimon on her back. "They must just be hungry" She said softly. Then she surprised them by picking up Shao, Mako and Ai by the scruff of their shirts and putting them on her back. "Let me lead you back to where I keep the infant digimon and we can talk" She said.

None of them protested mainly for the fact she started flying they hurried up after. "Please don`t tell me it`s that" Ruki said.

In front of them was what looked like to be a palace made of pink cotton candy. As they got closer they heard the sounds of laughter and squeals. Swanmon landed setting the three children down Impmon and Lopmon automatically checked them for injuries but they were just smiling. "A little warning next time toots!" Impmon said.

Swanmon smiled "It appears many of you have protective instincts" Impmons face turned red and he ducked his head down while the others laughed.

"Come right in" Swanmon said everyone followed.

"Hey it`s Ruki`s worst nightmare act two" Kenta said.

Ruki glared at him inside the castle it was fluffier than the outside there were tons of stuffed animals. Many baby digimon were around playing games or eating. "Wow!" Ai said.

"This is where I take the baby digimon after they hatch it is a safe land for them" Swanmon said she set the three baby digimon down grabbing three bowls filled with pink liquid and all three started to eat it hungrily.

Swanmon turned to the tamers and there digimon "Now please tell me why you were here"

Takato stepped forward and explained about the light beam appearing and making them appear here. "Hmm very rare but not impossible" Swanmon said.

"I would take you off here but I can't leave my children alone" Swanmon said.

"Simple, Terriermon, Renamon and Guilmon evolve and were out of here" Impmon said.

"It is not that easy this zone is impossible to come or leave without special permissions only certain beings are allowed access so I'll request Birdramon to come here and help you guys but it will take a day" Swanmon said.

"Great so were stuck here for a day" Ruki said.

"Yes so you might as well make yourselves useful and play with my babies" Swanmon said.

Jeri and the younger kids had a hard time containing there joy from the news. "Come on Impmon!" Ai said grabbing him.

Calumon flew onto Makatos head also excited about the news and Shao picked up Lopmon before running off to play with the baby digimon. She looked at the rest "Now since the rest of you aren`t as young you can have more responsible tasks"

She looked at Takato and Guilmon "You can be in charge of helping the cooks collect for the babies meals" Then Ryo and Monodramon "You two can be in charge of time out corner if any of them fight or shove they go in the corner you guys make sure they stay there" Then Kazu and Caprimon "You two can be in charge of making patrols making sure that anytime an egg hatches to bring the babies back" Then at Kenta and Marineangemon "I see there`s a Marineangemon good if any accidently hurt themselves which is very unlikely Marineangemon can heal them" She said. Then Jen and Terriermon "You two guard upstairs were they take naps if one wakes up gently put it on the slide that leads downstairs if one is taken up for a nap please make sure to have it fall asleep before you put it in their" She looked at Ruki and Renamon "You two are watching the others if any fights break lose you bring them to timeout corner if any are tired you bring them upstairs to them" Finally she looked at Jeri "You can play with the baby digimon also try telling them gentle stories and you can keep an eye on those children too" Swanmon said.

"Aww man Impmon got the lucky one!" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon" Jen said.

"Momentai"

Soon everyone split up Takato in the kitchen discovered he had to go outside and collect the pink substance apparently it was used as both, a cushion, castle reinforcements and food. He glanced over seeing Kazu and Caprimon heading towards were they had found the eggs. He looked at Guilmon who now had the pink stuff all over him laughing he walked over and started pulling it off. "This is interesting I never thought some places in the digital world were like this" Takato said.

"Yeah it`s fun!" Guilmon said.

Takato grinned before continuing to work. With Ryo and Monodramon so far three baby digimon were put in timeout they have yet dared to move with Monodramon standing guard. "Man you're a good guarddog" Ryo commented.

"Shut up" Monodramon replied causing Ryo to laugh.

"Ok you can come out now" Ryo said. The Punimon hopped out from the corner "Now did you learn not to body slam into another person?" Ryo asked.

Punimon nodded his head "I`m sorry"

"Alright then go play" Ryo said and Punimon hopped off happily. "Wow i`m taking care of a lot of little kids" Ryo said.

Kazu and Caprimon were carrying some recently hatched digimon who were all squirming "Wow there feistier then they look" Kazu commented.

"Well there digimon we have an instinct"

"Hmm that makes sense" Kazu said.

Kenta and Marineangemon were sitting there boredly, only one baby digimon had gotten hurt and that was just from accidently tripping and hitting there head on a block. "This place is so girly" Kenta said.

"Pooh,Pooh" Marineangemon agreed.

With Jen and Terriermon they had more work set out for them. They were always running it seemed like the moment they put one down for a nap another one woke up and vice versa. It was hard making sure the awake ones were either put down the slide or put to sleep. Renamon always appeared with some before disappearing. "I really want to trade places with one of the others" Terriermon whispered.

"Just be grateful she didn`t attack us" Jen whispered back.

"Momentai"

Renamon was a swift worker but she never got tired which left Ruki to wander around aimlessly. A few times she watched Juri who she had to admit was impressive she had some makeup and she borrowed a couple of supplies from Ryo. She was dressed as a clown first by putting on the extra pair of shirt and jeans she had and painted her nose red with red lipstick. Then a princess putting the dress back on but letting her hair down. She was a pirate using some spare bandages as an eye patch. Right now she was singing to them Ruki didn`t even think she broke a sweat. She saw a digimon had fallen asleep and picked it up walking upstairs wanting to do something useful.

The kids were the ones that enjoyed themselves the same as Jeri. They were currently playing a game with the digimon called Bubblegum, Bubblegum. This at first was a problem as the game required to feet. Then Ai had suggested that if a digimon had gotten out once they closed one eye if they got out twice they had to move out of the circle. The ones that did have feet just used two feet to get out or in. "Bubble gum Bubble gum in a dish how many pieces do you wish?" Ai said each syllable she pointed her finger at someone's left or right foot/eye.

"3" The digimon said that she had pointed at said.

"Ok one two three" Ai said pointing at Lopmon`s right foot who she moved back.

Impmon watched them with a smirk relaxing he had purposely made sure he got out twice so he could just watch and relax. He was annoyed with all the fluffy stuff he could hardly even walk! But his Tamers were happy so he would just suck it up. Calumon got his second foot out and leaped over to Impmon landing on his stomach "Oof give a guy a little warning won`t you?!" Impmon shouted.

"Something feels strange" Calumon said.

"What?" Impmon asked.

"I don`t know but something" Calumon said.

Impmon rolled his eyes "Your just imagining things" It was too bad it would take Impmon awhile to realize how wrong he is.

**Jenrya: Ok i managed to get her to stop crying and she`s got her happy face on**

**Me: *Has a mask of a smily face hot glued on* Damn you Terriermon!**

**Jenrya: We don`t know how to get it off currently.**

**Me: Ok so let`s begin.**

**Gamermon:** **He He two reviews in one day and i don`t know i can`t stop tormenting the little guy it`s too fun! Though i went an entire chapter without him getting hurt so that`s good right?**

J:**Ok anonymous reader that doesn`t have an account i said in the first chapter that i needed an editor noone has jumped up so i am just posting the chapters...and yes i remembered the diginomes...i think.**

**ShadowLDrago: Yup i need to stop tormenting him but it`s so fun! Plus he`s the main character of the story if you guys haven`t noticed. **

**MitzvahRose: Thank you for understanding me! By the way i can tell your a dieheart Impmon fan cause ive seen your name on here Deviantart and Youtube congrats for sticking to the original name and thank you for understanding me *Huggles* **

**Jenrya: Ok now were going to try to take the hotglue mask off her so we better sign off RnR! *Walks out to the other room were a ton of screaming is heard* **


	9. Chapter 9:The Demonic Beginning

**Ok second chapter i am posting today i am hoping to beat my record of four chapters posted in one day.**

**Kazu: Bet you a Twix that you won`t**

**Oh you are on Kazu!**

**Guardromon: On what?**

***Faceplants***

**Kazu: CharmyXCream14 who will pay someone a cookie for a good nickname doesn`t own ANY of the digimon just the plot line.**

Chapter 9: Seven sins.

A figure was floating over the protective zone of the digimon and grinned "Maybe I will manage to kill two birds with one stone" He said before shouting "EVIL INFERNO!"

…

Inside the castle suddenly every digimon inside froze up, every sleeping digimon woke up. Every digimon that was busy stopped what they were doing. Terriermon was looking up towards the ceiling Jen looking at him. Renamon and stopped besides Ruki her fur tensed up when a really powerful digimon was nearby. Marineangemon like Terriermon was looking towards the ceiling with a series expression on his face. Lopmon was now standing in front of Shao protectively having the same expression as Terriermon and Marineangemon. Monodramon crouched snarling, running forward Ryo chasing after him. Impmon had a sneer on his face before running forward like Monodramon. "Impmon we`re you going?" Ai asked.

"Stay there!" Impmon commanded.

Outside Takato noticed a dark shape in the sky wondering what it was beside him Guilmon was snarling his eyes turning animal like instead of childlike. Caprimon shuttered feeling the power energy from Kazu`s head. Both Kazu and Takato squinted when they saw something black coming towards them both were shoved over by their digimon barely avoiding certain death. Takato looked in horror several of the cloud like substances were on fire with thick black fire that had an even darker smoke. He looked towards the castle panicked and was surprised all of the fluffy layers were gone but underneath was a glowing silver substance. "Stupid humans you should be dead!" a voice shouted Takato looked up to see a Demon (Not a demon but the digimon Demon)

Takato got to his feet "What`s wrong with you? You almost destroyed this place!" He shouted.

"Almost isn`t good enough!" Demon said.

Suddenly Takato felt a large figure standing next to him "Are we going to talk to this guy or are we going to cream him?" Takato looked up to see Beezlebumon and nodded.

"Card slash! Matrix evolution!" Takato shouted.

"Guilmon morph digivolved too….Dukemon!" Guilmon at first shouted then him and Takato merged together forming a white knight with a dragon shaped crimson helmet and a red cape holding a sheild with the hazard symbol on it.

"You ready Beezlebumon?" Dukemon asked raising his shield.

"I was hatched ready!" Beezlebumon said.

"Final Elysium!"

"Double Impact!"

They both fired hitting Demon right on impact they at first grinned with triumph then the look of horror showed up on their faces as Demon just looked more angry. "This aint going to be easy" Beezlebumon said.

Dukemon nodded and he ran forward leaping while Beezlebumon used his wings to fly up. "This isn`t good" Ruki said standing at the door watching the battle. So far neither side was giving in the attacks Beezlebumon and Dukemon didn`t seem to affect Demon and they always were close when it came to dodging his attacks. It would take only one small mistake for them to get hit. Swanmon was trying to calm all the crying digimon. The other digimon that worked here had ran out to collect the eggs. "We need to help Ruki, Jen help Takato and Beezlebumon. Kenta and I will help collect the eggs, Jeri go help Swanmon with the younger ones"

"What do we do?" Shao asked.

"Help Jeri" Ryo said.

"What but what about Beezlebumon" Mako said.

"He`ll be fine were going to help him…though Shao can you have Lopmon evolve?" Shao nodded.

Lopmon ran outside as the background behind Shao became dark slowly and concentrated without any flashy moves and shouted "Card slash Matrix evolution!" Lopmon evolved into Antylamon a tall brown and white rabbit with pink eyes wearing a red and purple attire.

Ai and Makoto pouted at Shao who watched her digimon. Beezlebumon gasped in pain as evil inferno skimmed his leg lightly. Dukemon`s right arm got burned through the armor too. Ryo handed the twins a card "Shout card slash then level C speed while slashing the device" He explained.

(The twins look something like this both of their faces are there but only half of each face both have a hand on the card as they slash Makoto on the right has his tongue stuck out and Ai on the left had a frown on it her eyes narrowed in concentration. )

"Card slash level C speed!" They shouted in harmony.

Suddenly Beezlebumon got noticeably faster "Darkness claw!" he managed to slash Demons side before darting out of the way.

"We better go to" Ruki said and started running Jen Renamon and Terriermon followed. "Matrix evolution!" Both shouted.

"Terriermon morph digivolved to…"

"Renamon morph digivolved to…"

"Megagargomon!" A giant green and white robotic rabbit stood there with frowny face missiles on his shoulders.

"Sakuyamon!" A woman wearing a golden kitsune armor with a black leotard underneath her hair long and white appeared.

Ryo looked at Monodramon who was trembling in anticipation "Oh fine Matrix evolution!" He shouted Monodramon evolving to Cyberdramon.

He ran after them a snarl on his face. Demon smirked at the panting digimon now to collect the one he needs and the egg and be on his way. Suddenly he heard four voices "Giant Missile!"

"Amethyst wind!" Singing came after that one.

"Bunny blades!"

"Desolation Claw!" He felt himself fly back from the power of the force.

He scowled this made him even more angry he looked at Beezlebumon who was flying at him probably thinking he could attack in the weakened state. "Chaos Flare!" Demon shouted flapping his wings.

"Crystal sphere!" Suddenly a sphere appeared around Beezlebumon right as the flare hit.

But the sphere turned black and died Beezlebumon looked at it surprised gotcha! Demon thought as he flew forward catching his claws right around Beezlebumon`s neck. "Beezlebumon!" Dukemon shouted.

"Stay back unless you want your friend's data absorbed!" The mega shouted none of them knew he was bluffing he was just hoping to get him unconscious so he could take the digimon back. All the digimon stopped Demon looked back with a snarl realizing the egg he needed was about to be carried inside. He needed to make a choice fast! He sighed deciding another day and whispered "Enjoy your friends now cause soon you will be ours" The mega said before throwing him causing him to crash into Sakuyamon and Megagargomon sending them crashing down into the ground.

Demon flew down Kazu had Guardomon evolve as Kazu could only carry one egg at a time. Suddenly hearing flapping behind him Kazu turned and turned white as Demon was standing a foot behind him. Before he could react Demon slashed Kazu causing him to cry out in pain his stomach bleeding. Then he realized the egg he was carrying was gone "Hey give that back!" Kazu shouted.

"What would you humans call it? Oh that's right Fat Chance" Demon said before flying up.

"Guardromon!" Kazu said.

"I can`t too many eggs!" Guardomon said .

Kazu groaned "Oh no"

Swanmon came flying out Demon had disappeared and everyone had digivolved back except for Cyberdramon he enjoyed this form too much and Guardomon. Ai and Makoto had ran over to where Ruki held the barely conscious Impmon. Takato was holding the burn on his arm same with Guilmon. Impmon coughed and sat up saying "I`m fine" Though his voice sounded horrible.

"Impmon!" Ai said worried.

"Hey kids" Impmon said.

"You're hurt again" Mako said.

"Yeah I seem to have that habit" Impmon said trying to keep the mood light.

"Did you see we did the card slash!" Ai asked.

Impmon grinned he knew he was faster "Sure did awesome job you two" He said holding out his hands both high fived them.

The others looked over as Kazu Kenta and Ryo headed over Kazu had blood dripping from his shirt and Guardomon had carried him in his robotic arms. Marineangemon laid on Kenta`s head looking worried. "What happened?" Takato asked.

"Stupid Demon took an egg from me" Kazu said.

"Why?" Ruki asked.

"I don`t know but he got me good with his claws" Kazu said.

Suddenly they weren`t were they were before everything had turned black except for a red light up ahead. "What`s happening?" Shao asked holding her brother scared.

"I don`t know" Jen said.

"Tamers you have saved your world and the digi world once now time has come again" A voice said.

"Zhuqiaomon?" Lopmon said in surprise.

The red bird appeared in front of them making most of them jump. "An evil is rising and only you can stop him the digimon of sin has appeared and has one he needs 5 more before it is complete it is up to you to stop all of them from appearing Wrath and Lust are created you need to stop Pride ,Sloth ,Envy and Gluttony from appearing before it`s too late"

"Wait how do we stop them?" Takato asked.

"You need to find there pre- evolved-forms before they do your devices should help now I must go you must hurry" Zhuqiaomon said before vanishing.

"Great more evil…and what does he mean by that?!" Impmon said.

"Well maybe us Ruki`s got Envy, Ryo`s got pride, Guilmon has Gluttony, Impmons got Sloth" Terriermon joked. This of course got a punch on the head from Ruki and a flaming ear from Impmon. "Ow hot, hot, hot!"

Swanmon came over first checking the youngest children before noticing the wounds on Guilmon, Takato, Kazu and Impmon not counting Terriermon as that was obviously from the others. "Come let you come and rest inside the castle"

Impmon leaped down from Rukis arms but almost fell face first the burn on his leg felt worse than he thought. Swanmon lifted Impmon on her back along with Ai Mako Takato Guilmon and Kazu before flying back to the castle. The others ran after her Jeri was at the entrance a worried expression on her face. Swanmon landed "The ones with any burns should be treated immediately hell fire burns is more dangerous than regular burns it can cause the burn to grow hotter and more painful until the flames literally restart again and turn you into ashes" Swanmon said.

A few workers started treating Impmon and Takato. In moments the burns were all cool and they could move again. "Holy water counter acts them" Swanmon explained then studied Impmon remembering he was thrown. She didn`t see any visible wounds.

"Gee toots no need to over worry" When she heard his voice on the other hand.

"Did something happen to your throat?" Swanmon asked.

Before Impmon could say anything Guilmon said "Demon was choking him" Impmon scowled at him.

"I`m fine!" Impmon snapped.

Swanmon sighed "Probably just bruises but I suggest he doesn`t talk for a while or else it could get swollen"

"That`s a relief no talking!" Terriermon said.

"Now all of you get some sleep you deserved it" Swanmon said.

Some of the digimon staff led them upstairs to a room that beds were fluffy. There were only 4 as they weren`t used to guests. Guardomon and Cyberdramon insisted on sleeping on the floor since there wasn`t enough room. Renamon usually slept standing up. Ai and Mako climbed into one bed together with Impmon. Shao and Lopmon joined them too all of them started laughing jumping on the bed. Takato and Guilmon slept on the next bed Jen and Ryo joined them Terriermon volunteered to be on the little kids bed which was the biggest mostly because he didn`t trust Guilmon sleeping. Kenta and Kazu shared the next bed Marineangemon sleeping between their beds. Lastly Ruki and Jeri were on the last one. Kazu and Kenta fell asleep easily so did Guilmon but they were the only ones. Guilmon was snoring in his bed sprawled out while Jen Takato and Ryo were trying to get comfortable in the awkwardness. Ruki and Jeri couldn`t fall asleep because of the snoring. All the little kids were chatting. "I had so much fun with all the baby digimon" Ai whispered.

"Yeah it was awesome" Mako replied.

"Go to sleep you three" Jen scolded and the children giggled hiding under the blankets. Impmon Terriermon and Lopmon were watching them probably waiting for them to fall asleep before attempting it themselves. Suddenly a pair of hands came from under the blanket grabbing Impmon under the blankets both Ai and Mako held him close. Makatos eyes were closed "Night Impmon" He muttered.

Ai kissed Impmon on the cheek before closing her eyes "Sweet dreams" Impmons face was completely red now he was happy for the blanket over his head. Shao had squirmed to the edge of her bed before hugging Lopmon and Terriermon falling asleep herself.

Everyone else eventually fell asleep except for Renamon she was glancing at the young children`s bed something was going on it seemed like enemy that found them every time they saw Impmon they headed straight for him. Revenge from his past actions? She didn`t know but she was hoping to find out.

….

In a darker part of the digital world the egg that was taken was hatched into a YukimiBotamon who looked around nervously and started to cry. "Ugh thank digi lord you hatched" Demon said before firing dark energy at it.

Instead of turning into nothing YukimiBotamon expanded until it became Lilithmon. "Finally I`m back!" She said.

**No Reviews since i just posted the last chapter.**

**Kazu: Lame**

**Shut up i will win a twix bar!**

**Kazu: Hehe whatever RnR!**


	10. Chapter 10:Truth Revealed

**Kenta: You are really injuring him agian?**

**Not physically!**

**Marineangemon: No spoilers!**

**What the heck?**

**Marineangemon: I mean...Pooh Pooh Pooh.**

**Kenta: *Puts on Men in black sunglasses with the device Marineangemon doing the same and flashes it taking it off* Ok you didn`t see Marineangemon talk normally.**

**Eh what just happened?**

**Kenta: CharmyXCream14 does not own digimon...or men in black.**

Swanmon woke them really early "You must go now the forces that protect this island refuse to let anyone leave or enter" She said.

Everyone got up Jen, Takato and Ryo both groaned as they sat up from the floor. Guilmon looked at them "Why you on the floor?"

"No reason" Takato said sitting up.

Ruki walked over to Kazu and Kenta's bed and used her foot to kick them off causing them to wake up. "Good thing the floors fluffy" Kazu said glaring at Ruki.

Kenta grabbed his glasses who Marineangemon had moved so they didn`t crush. "Thanks pal"

"Pooh, Pooh" Marineangemon said.

Swanmon gently nudged the three youngest children who were unwilling to get up "Come on my dearies you can go to sleep when you get to Birdramon" Impmon sat up with a stretch realizing Terriermon had ended on his lap and shoved him up before leaping off the bed.

"Momentai" Terriermon muttered before falling asleep on the floor Jen picking him up.

"Won't everyone be too heavy?" Takato said glancing at Guardromon.

"Birdromon is very strong if worst comes to worst a few of you can flew beside her now hurry" Swanmon said leading them downstairs. Outfront was a giant Birdromon three times bigger than average. "Youngest first" Swanmon said Ai Makoto and Shao started to climb there digimon followed making sure they didn't fall. The rest climbed on after. Juri volunteered to be last for the fact she was wearing a dress. "Ok climb on" Swanmon told her.

Jeri hugged her "Thank you" before starting to climb onto the bird digimon.

"Hey can i ask you a question?" Jenrya asked.

"Sure" Swanmon said.

"Why are there only baby levels here?"

"Because once they evolve i send them off too the digital world to survive"

"That sounds cruel" Takato said.

"It`s the only way they can learn to survive" She said before turning to Birdramon. "You think you can handle them Birdramon?" Swanmon asked.

"As long as we're not attacked" Birdramon replied.

"Bye, bye!" Shao shouted as Birdramon starting flying.

Suddenly a glow appeared besides Swanmon she looked seeing a digiegg. "My oh my" She said.

Jeri who was looking at the sky never noticed the screen of her digivice glowed.

...

All of the younger kids fell asleep again there digimon and Jen made sure they stayed balanced. Birdramon had flown mostly smooth, once and awhile it had to fly faster or slower so she wasn't caught. All seemed well till the sound "Deadly Sting!" came from several voices.

Birdramon had to dive to dodge it Makoto who was asleep suddenly woke up as he was about to fall. He let out a cry of surprise falling but stopping as Impmon had grabbed the back of his overalls with a small grunt and he trembled from the strain. "Watch we're your flying lady!" Impmon said pulling Makoto up.

They looked back and Impmon became silent tons of Flymon were heading towards them they looked like a giant black cloud. "Oh shit!" Kazu said.

No one even hit him for swearing in front of the little kids. "We need to get away swiftly" Birdramon said flying faster.

The Flymon may have had more in numbers but they weren`t as fast. "We shouldn`t fight them it will draw too much attention to ourselves we need to split up!" Birdramon said.

"What no!" Takato said.

"It`s your only chance we`ll split up into three any of you with giant forms that fly don`t bother they won`t notice you the smaller you are all three groups head to an island up ahead over the ocean don`t look back I'll fly alone they`ll think your still on me"

Impmon looked at his tamers before nodding grabbing their hands and leaping digivolving in midair having them both in his arms and flew swiftly and silently disappearing quickly. Cyberdramon leaped off next having Ryo and Kenta in his arms Guardomon flew after them having Kazu, Jeri and Marineangemon on him. Jen looked back reluctant Renamon had digivolved to Taomon and had created a sphere that almost made them invisible and flew off. Birdramon instead of flying away turned and headed towards the Flymon thinking _be safe young tamers the digital world needs your help. _

…

Beezlebumon and his tamers were the first ones to arrive at the island. "We`re do we go Impmon?" Ai asked.

"It`s Beezlebumon at the moment kid and I don`t know I suppose we start from the middle and work our way around" Now most people would say that`s stupid but since the only other people were four year olds it`s not like they knew that.

"Ok Beezlebumon" Mako said unable to resist a smile that he got it right.

Ai stuck her tongue out as Beezlebumon headed to the island landing in the center before digivolving back. "It`s like a jungle wonder if there are any monkeys?" Ai asked.

Impmon chuckled "Only monkeys around here are you two"

This caused them to both pout before grinning and grabbed Impmon starting to tickle him. "Ha ha hey knock it off! Haha" The two children were giggling and decided to play a game and started running. "Hey get back here!" Impmon said a grin still on his face chasing after him.

"Ah he`s going to get us!" Ai said.

"Run for it!" Mako said all of them were still laughing as Impmon chased Ai and Makoto not seeming to care for anything except for playing.

Cyberdramon had crash landed into the beach landing on top of Kenta and Ryo. He had gotten hit from the Flymon`s dust and it had drained him he de-digivolved to Monodramon groaning he couldn`t even move. Kenta and Ryo got up and Ryo looked at his partner worried. "Help me get him closer to the water we need to wash this off"

They nodded and with a grunt managed to drag him over and started using the water to get any remaining dust off. Guardomon, Jeri, Kazu and Calumon landed and hurried over. "Ouch" Kazu said.

"Will he be ok?" Calumon asked.

"Yeah as long as a fight doesn`t happen he`ll recover quickly" Suddenly Ryo`s Darc started to glow "I just had to say something" He muttered before taking it out.

Suddenly words came from it sounding female and robotic "One of the 7 nearby Sin of Envy" Before it made a light beam into the ocean.

"That means a digieggs down there!" Kazu said.

"I`ll get it I learned the trick" Kenta said running through the water disappearing Marineangemon followed.

Kenta swam through it his own digivice glowed leading him. He saw an egg stuck to the bottom of the mud and started pulling Marineangemon helping. "One, two, three pull!" Kenta said both were flown back the egg in Kenta`s arms.

"Alright and nothing bad even happened" Kenta said swimming up when he came up he muttered "Me and my big mouth" Infront of him were Lilithmon and Demon both were holding the children Guardomon had burns on his and had crashed back into a tree unconscious.

"Well, well is it a boy this is so easy and I deserve it" Lilithmon said getting closer Kenta stumbling back. "Uh, Uh, Uh unless you want this ugly one to be crushed I suggest you surrender" she said holding on tighter to Jeri who cried out in pain Calumon was in her arms was crying out too.

"Hey let her go!" Kazu said him and Ryo in Demons grip Monodramon unconscious on the ground.

"I will if the boy gives me the egg" Lilithmon cooed.

Jeri had tears down her eyes "Don`t do it" She begged.

Kenta took a step forward holding out the egg "Here" He muttered.

"No!" Jeri shrieked as Lilithmon grabbed it.

"Ok then i`ll kill you swiftly then" She said lifting her hand up "Nazar nail!" and was about to bring it onto Kenta Marineangemon floating in front of him ready to protect him with his life. But both were knocked out of the way they looked up to see Kyubimon.

"Omnibidama!" She shouted fire surrounding Lilithmon and Demon hitting them they weren`t seriously injured but it was enough for them to let the others go. They quickly scrambled out of the way Jeri made sure to keep a tight grip on Calumon when she moved out of the way.

"Come we got what we want I don`t want to break my nails" Lilithmon said.

Demon growled but they both disappeared "Damn it they got one of the seven digimon!" Ryo said.

"I`m sorry guys it`s my fault I shouldn`t have handed over the egg" Suddenly he turned bright red as Jeri had kissed him on the cheek Takato glaring in jealousy.

"Thank you, you saved my life" Jeri said Kenta turning a darker shade of red.

"Well at least we found each other a lot faster though we still need to find Impmon and the twins" Jeri said.

"Yeah leave them alone too long and they`ll get into trouble" Terriermon said meaning it as a joke but no one laughed as that was sadly true.

…

In a dark zone were nothing but the two figures and the egg existed for miles. Lilithmon sighed and slashed the egg causing it to open a Pichimon cried in her arms "Oh shut up Leviamon" Lilithmon said.

Demon fired dark energy at Pichimon and Lilithmon dropped him he grew until he was Leviamon. "Why must you two be the first one" He said under his breath.

"Cause we deserve it" Lilithmon said.

"I am already tired of your fighting silence!" Both stopped arguing "We need one more member we can`t open a portal to get two out of there until we have four we don`t know where to find out leader so we only have one choice" Demon said.

"Yay I get my Beezle-kun back!" Lilithmon said.

"First we need to injure him they must be weak so they can`t resist"

"Aww but I don`t want to fight him" Lilithmon pouted.

"I can get other digimon to those Gazimon failed there job so I of course deleted them" Demon said.

"Both of you are fools! It is not his body that needs to be weak but his soul!" Leviamon said.

"His soul what`s that nonsense?" Lilithmon questioned.

"You two need to learn in fact I think we have a perfect opportunity right now" Leviamon said a sudden bubble appearing showing two children running from Impmon all laughing heading towards a mountain Leviamon waved his claw and a cave appeared on the side. "Now we just watch and wait"

…

Makoto was the first to run into the cave then Ai "You two don`t go wandering into strange caves!" Impmon said following them and stopped all around them were glowing crystals in rainbows of colors all of them changing color every second so you couldn`t even tell what colors were there.

"Woah!" Ai said.

"This is much better than that cave were a bat flew out and Ai screamed" Mako said.

"I did not you were the one that screamed" Ai said.

Makoto was about to reply when he stumbled back his hand touching a crystal suddenly an image appeared on it. He and Ai were walking through a cave with their parents Ai seeming scared and Makoto looking brave. Suddenly a bat flew out instead of Ai screaming Makoto did and ran away as the bat chased him. Makoto pulled his hand back and the image ended. "Woah!" Ai said putting her hand on the crystal concentrating her tongue sticking out.

Suddenly it was when the twins were two they were the same exact height back then Ai`s hair was shorter and in was in a ponytail tied instead of the twin pigtails. Both wore white overalls and long sleeved shirts Ai`s was purple and Makoto`s was orange they were looking in the bushes. Something was cowering in them they had opened them to see the cowering form of Yaamon "Hwey it`s ok" Ai said she couldn`t talk properly then.

"We wont huwt you" The Yaamon hopped out and Ai picked him up.

"So cwute" She said.

"Wets take wim home!" Makoto said before running back inside their mother had thought it was a stuffed animal she hand washed it luckily Yaamon knew how to hold still. That night the twins were still in cribs but they slept in the same one.

"Nwight Yaamon" Ai said.

"Nwight Yaamon" Makoto said.

"Night guys" The young voice of Yaamon said before closing his eyes.

Ai pulled her hand back. Impmon swiftly wiped the tears that rimmed his eyes before they could see them "You do one Impmon" Makato said Impmon grinned having the perfect memory of the two attempting to eat a spicy soup and how the spewed it everywhere. He put his hand on it and felt it sink a millimeter he at first didn't mind till he saw an image bigger than either of the twins memory and it made him pale. It was of him when he first got out of the lava pit on his motorcycle seeing him pass Takato and the others. Then it changed to when he was fighting his first digimon in his new form. Impmon tried to pull his hand free but it didn't work. The twins watched horrified at each act he had shamelessly done laughing his red eyes gleaming. Then the part of killing Leomon seemed to be even more detailed. Leomon stopping him from killing Kyubimon both of them fighting then Beezlebumon sticking his claw straight through Leomon`s stomach. Jeri's cries finally Impmon got his hand out. Both his tamers stared at him. A cold feeling went through him Anger, fear and sadness were on their young faces. It felt like Impmon was drowning from the guilt and despair. He could hardly breathe tears dripping down his eyes. "MONSTER!" Ai yelled accusingly at him. "You're the sick evil monster that killed Jeri's tamer!"

"Ai, Mako.." was all Impmon could force out before a punch in the jaw from Mako stopped him ,it wasn't at all painful physically but emotionally he felt like the fist was made of iron. Both of the children ran in fear Impmon fell to his knees tears down his eyes. In front of him Ai had thrown down her darc. That went the last of any sanity he had left. He fell to his side his hands grabbing at his ears shuttering. Not even moving when the voices above him were talking. "Now Demon!" He said.

Impmon cried out as dark energy pulsed through him but he didn't fight it what was the point? He waited for death to come but when the physical pain stopped he could still feel the agonizing mental pain. When he opened his eyes he was in a sea of darkness only things noticeable was the floating mass of different images around him. When he looked at one he realized it was a memory he quickly looked away not wanting to deal with more agony. Was he dead? Forever in hell? Possibly he opened them again avoiding any images. He saw in the distance Lilithmon, Demon and Leviamon but he realized that the image was hazier than the rest. He gave up his curiosity and went back to wrapping his arms around himself despair making him sink deeper into the void.

"I missed you so much and now you are mine!" Lilithmon said wrapping her arms around Beezlebumon.

He didn`t react his red eyes were opened but they were glazed he stared off into the distance. "Now we need to open the gates to the darkest realm" Demon said.

"Let`s get out of here I hate these annoying flashing crystals" Lilithmon said and brought her foot down on something on the ground. The Darc Ai and Makoto had dropped when they were running.

Leviamon surrounded the group and they vanished into thin air.

**Kenta: People are going to be mad at you**

**Shut up i`m two chapters away from getting a twix bar.**

**Kenta: Doubt it.**

**What was that!**

**Kenta: Uh RnR people! *Runs off***


	11. Chapter 11:More to Handle

**One more chapter untill a twix bar!**

**Guilmon: Can i have some?**

**No**

**Guilmon: Awww!**

**Go say the disclaimer.**

**Guilmon: CharmyXCream14 does not own digimon only the plotline of this story.**

Chapter: 11 Dark gates open.

"Ai!" Juri shouted.

"Mako!" Jen shouted.

"Impmon!" Ruki shouted.

They group were looking for the missing members on there group, when suddenly Terriermon`s ears lifted up "Wait I think I hear crying" Everyone remained silent and Terriermon was right someone was crying.

They hurried towards the source Jeri ran faster as she recognized the voices. Leaning against a tree was Ai and Mako both were crying. "Ai, Mako what happened?!" Jeri asked worried hurrying over to them to see if they were injured.

"Where`s Impmon?" Guilmon asked.

Ai was the first one that could manage to speak "You guys lied to us!" They all were startled at that "You never said that the person that killed your digimon was Impmon!" She said.

None could say anything "Did Impmon tell you?" Juri said breaking the silence, they shook their heads. "How did you find out?" She asked.

"We were at theses caves when you touched them pictures showed up but they were things we remembered so when Impmon`s hand was on it, it showed him killing tons of digimon!" Mako said.

"Where is Impmon now?" Renamon asked thinking about how much pain he would be in.

"I don`t know and I don`t care we left that monster back at the caves!" Ai said.

Renamon disappeared and the others were trying to get them to calm down. "Yes Impmon made a lot of mistakes in the past but he regrets every single one of them it gives him pain to remember it" Jen said.

"He deserves it" Mako said Ai nodding in agreement.

"Listen Impmon wasn`t himself when all this happened" Ruki said he started explaining the fight with the horse digimon being the last time they saw him before he changed into Beezlebumon.

"I don`t care" Ai muttered stubbornly.

Renamon came back her expression darker than normal. She held two items one was a piece of crystal she found from the caves that broke off the other was the Darc the screen was cracked beyond use. "I couldn't find him but I felt dark forces at work" Renamon said she touched the crystal closing her eyes an image appeared Renamon had explored farther on the wall familiar and non-familiar images on it.

There was also writing "What do the words say Renamon?" Ruki asked.

"One shall awaken, he changes the young to adult, they release evil from the darkness, all will bow to the angel" Renamon said.

"Sounds creepy" Kenta said.

"Plus under each carving there is the name of the digimon that represents these sins Lucemon Chaos Mode is pride and the most powerful, Leviamon sin of Envy, Demon sin of Wrath, Belphemon Rage mode sin of Sloth, Barbamon sin of greed, Lilithmon Sin of lust,…." She hesitated at the last one before taking a breath "And Beezlebumon sin of Gluttony"

"What!" All of them said.

"We knew he was evil" Mako said.

Suddenly Renamon was in front of both of the twins "Have you ever thought that because of one mistake is how he got injured so much for trying to make up for it, that before he had anger towards humans yet at the same time envy towards the digimon and there tamers yet he had two tamers so why?" Renamon asked. Juri took a step forward to stop her but Ruki help her back shaking her head. "Plus the two people he probably cares about the most calls him a monster it must have shattered him" Renamon said. The two expressions started to look guilty.

"It was our fault he ran away the first time" Ai whispered in realization.

Makoto held out his hands for the memory crystal it showed them in front of a broken phone toy. They both had learned about Impmons powers with fire they started arguing over who broke the toy Impmon was looking both ways unable to say anything suddenly Ai grabbed one arm "Impmon!"

Makoto did the same thing grabbing the other arm they both were pulling. Most of the digimon and tamers winced at the image. "Ow that hurts!" Impmon shouted. Ai had managed to pull Impmon back in success though Impmon was clutching his left shoulder having it stretched too far from the pain. He leaped up into the window.

"Impmon were you going?" Mako asked before he disappeared.

The memory ended and they all started to understand "So that`s why you guys always stop a fight and why Impmon looks so nervous if you do" Terriermon said.

Both nodded ducking their heads "Gomenasai" They both said in harmony.

Guys we have something more important than this like the fact that the sin guys have more members!" Kazu shouted.

"But Impmon wouldn't join them would he?" Juri asked.

"Not willingly Renamon you know what the end writing on that wall was?" Ryo asked having been able to read it before it had ended.

"Sadly no it wasn`t a language I have come across" Renamon said.

"I know it it`s in brail" Ryo said.

"What`s brail?" Kenta asked.

"It`s a writing for blind people which shouldn`t be possible to read" Ruki said.

Ryo smirked "I`m full of surprises" causing Ruki to scowl at him "Anyways it says the souls of the strong shall fight against them the souls of the weak shall join them" He said.

"What`s that supposed to mean?" Shao asked.

"It`s simple a soul that tries to fight from the darkness always wins one that doesn`t that gives up easily will be taken over" Ryo said.

"But Impmon`s a fighter he argue a lot" Guilmon said.

"Yes but if he just went through something very traumatic and felt like there was no reason to fight…" Ruki started to say but stopped glancing at the twins who looked guiltier and guiltier Ai clutched her Darc closely.

"Hey don`t worry, we`ll get Impmon back" Takato said.

"But how we don`t even know where to start?" Kenta asked.

"The dark zone of the digital world" Lopmon said everyone looked at her.

"That`s were two digimon of sin are locked up I know where it is i used to guard over it before the Sovereigns had me guard them" She said her expression solemn.

"Well what are we waiting for them?" Kazu asked.

"Wait, are we sure we should bring these three along?" Jen asked indicating the three youngest.

"No were coming with you!" Ai said stubbornly.

"We need to apologize to Impmon!" Mako said.

"And I'm Lopmon's tamer I should come too!" Shao said.

"It`s too dangerous" Jen replied.

"We want to go to!" Shao said.

"No you three are not going and that`s final!" Jen said.

All three young children stumbled back in surprise Shao had tears in her eyes. "You can stay here with Juri and Calumon while the rest of us go Shao digivolved Lopmon" Jen said.

"No" Shao said stubbornly.

"Shaochung" Jen said.

"I`m going wherever Lopmon goes" Shao replied stubbornly.

"Listen you guys we just don`t want you getting hurt you haven`t been tamers as long as us" Takato said.

"We`ve been tamers longer than you have" Ai pointed out.

"Yes but you`ve only been there for one of Beezlebumon`s fights and if it wasn`t for the castle you guys would have gotten hurt we`ve had many experiences in fights so please stay here when you`ve been in more simpler fights you can understand more ok?" He said.

"Fine" Shao muttered all three crossing their arms. Shao took out her Darc "Card slash! Level D evolution activate!"

Lopmon swiftly evolved to Antylamon "Let`s go" Antylamon said patting Shao`s head gently before walking off the others following.

Jeri looked at the three younger kids deciding to think of something to distract them good thing Culumon was there "Let`s play tag!" He suggested.

"Not it!" All the kids except for Jeri said.

They all ran as Juri chased after them glad she managed to find a distraction worried about the others.

…

They had headed to the edge of the island Antylamon had picked up many of the group some now on her head. Guardomon had volunteered to fly Kazu and Kenta while Marineangemon floated besides them. Antylamon bent down "Wait if you can`t fly then how will you…" Ruki started to say before Antylamon leaped in the air at incredible strength and speed causing almost everyone to scream.

Guardomon had to go in full jetpack mode to keep up. Antylamon had landed on another island and leaped again it was better than any rollercoaster anyone could ever possibly ride but none wanted to ride again. "How far away is it?" Takoto asked feeling like he was going to throw up.

"Quite far on the other side of the digital world but once we reach land I can travel much faster." Antylamon explained almost everyone groaned.

Suddenly Ryo Takato Jen and Terriermon shouted "Stop" The rabbit did she landed on the edge of the mainland. All four ran over to the bushes throwing up the contents of their stomach. Ruki and Renamon watched from Antylamon's head. Guilmon had fallen asleep in her arms obviously not bothered by it Monodramon just chuckled.

"Ok keep going" Takato said wiping his mouth and she picked them up.

Ruki looked down at them "You have really weak stomachs"

"Shut up" They moaned.

"We must go faster if we're going to get there" Antylamon said as she arrived at land and looked at Guardomon who just barely arrived.

"You think you can de-digivolve?" She asked.

"Aww but he just digivolved to the cool form" Kazu said.

"Kazu" Ruki growled.

He groaned and had Guardomon put him down before he de digivolved to Caprimon landing in his arms. They both were picked up Marineangemon had floated to the top of Antylamon`s head and rested on top of Renamon`s head. They started traveling with three more screams in the mix.

…

At another part of the digital world the four digimon were standing in front of an area that appeared to have a black shield around it. "One of us needs to go inside while the rest keep it open" Demon said.

"I`ll go I'm the thinnest and most gorgeous." Lilithmon said.

"What does thin have to do with anything?" Demon questioned.

"Easy the wider you make it the more power you have to use and the less power you use the better" She explained.

"She has a point" Leviamon said.

"What do you think sweetie?" Lilithmon said wrapping her arms around Beezlebumon.

He didn`t react they have discovered that he wouldn`t add to conversations if they asked him a direct question he would reply if they gave him an order he would comply they had tried to get him to digivolved for chaos blast mode he now had a long scratch on his side were Demon had scratched him before being stopped by Lilithmon. Once and awhile he would mutter the word Monster but that was it. "I miss his attitude" Lilithmon said.

"It was the only way soon his soul will be completely disappeared in darkness it may be centuries before he can turn back to normal" Leviamon explained.

"Let's open it already Beezlebumon use your claws and keep slicing it" He commanded without even a nod Beezlebumon took a step forward and sliced his claws against it several times he didn't even shout his attack move.

"Flame inferno!" Demon shouted sending his flames at it Beezlebumon's claws were in intense pain but he didn't stop.

"Cauda!" Leviamon shouted hitting his tail against the barrier.

Soon an opening appeared "When I say go stop for only a moment" Leviamon said.

Lilithmon was ready to fly through "Go!" He said the three stopped attacking and Lilithmon flew through the quickly shrinking hole soon they started attacking it again keeping it open if they let it close Lilithmon wouldn`t be able to move in there.

"She better hurry" Demon muttered.

"Patience she has to make sure she doesn`t get imprisoned herself" Leviamon said.

Suddenly a song that sounded like it was from the heavens was heard before petals flew at them about to hit there mark. "Chaos Flare!" Demon said using his wings to have dark energy counter attack it.

The tamers had arrived Dukemon and Justimon stood there while Sakuyamon and Megagargomon flew up in the air all looked ready to attack. Behind them Antylamon, Guardomon and Marineangemon with their tamers, ready for backup. "Fuck Lilithmon hurry up!" Demon said then looked at Beezlebumon a sick smile on his face. "You attack them don`t hold back till there dead we`ll keep this open" Demon said they would only be able to make a tiny hole but once the other three came to help it would be easy.

Beezlebumon stopped clawing the tips of his claws were bright red from being burnt his dull red eyes just looked at him before leaping forward holding out his shotguns shooting double impact. All the digimon and the tamers had to leap out of the way. "Beezlebumon it`s us!" Megagargomon said.

The demon lord didn`t reply he just lifted his guns up again. "Something's wrong it`s like he`s In a trance" Justimon said.

"Come on hit them already!" Demon said using his free hand to throw some small flames at Beezlebumon.

He stumbled slightly the back of his jacket steaming but he didn`t mind he ran forward at an incredible speed and punched Dukemon sending him flying back. "You guys" He said motioning towards Justimon and the non-bio-merged tamers and digimon "Handle the demon lords we`ll try to get some sense into Beezlebumon worst comes to worst we`ll knock him out" He explained.

They ran forward Guardomon and Antylamon would handle Demon while Marineangemon and Justimon handled Leviamon. At first it was surprising at the advantage neither could do much attacks while keeping the portal open. Marineangemon fired his heart shaped bubbles surprisingly when they hit Leviamon he howled and the areas on his skin burned like acid. "Critical arm!" Justimon shouted hitting the digimon.

Both of the flying digimon had to dodge out of the way as Leviamon snapped at them. In the other fight it was going just as well "Destruction grenade!" Guardomon shouted hitting Demon.

"Bunny blades!" Antylamon shouted managing to hit him.

The last three were having trouble they wanted to talk sense into Beezlebumon without hurting him but he didn`t seem to react to anything. Finally Megagargomon managed to knock him down and Dukemon pinned him Beezlebumon struggled and Sakuyamon leaned up towards him "Beezlebumon I know your real self is in there your soul is through much pain but you much fight or misery will be caused to other people" She said and started singing trying to lure the real Beezlebumon out.

…

Impmon had sunk deeper into the darkness staring blankly at the memory screens when he heard the voice of singing. He looked towards the image that showed what was going on outside his subconscious and saw Sakuyamon trying to coax him out the singing was so beautiful, Impmon started to let himself drift closer, feeling a small light inside him. Unfortunately he looked at an image showing Ai`s and Makoto`s shocked then scared faces screaming monster at him he couldn`t get it out of his head now! The pain was intense he clenched his head and screamed.

…

Sakuyamon started to regain hope it seemed like Beezlebumon was coming to his red eyes were becoming more focused. She smiled about to sing more when suddenly Beezlebumon screamed like he was in pain. He squirmed in Dukemon`s grip. Then things got worse as the sound of three crashing through the hole. "Stay away from him!" A voice snarled before shouting "Nazar Nail!"

Suddenly the two bio merged boys were hit by the attack and screamed both digimon and human. There forms were threatening to separate it was the humans willpower that kept them together. Sakuyamon gasped looking up three more figures had appeared. Lilithmon had a look of rage holding something that looked like a baby digimon sleeping except for it was wrapped in chains with what looked like to be an alarm clock around its neck. Next to them was Barbamon who held out his staff "Pandaemonium Loss!" It hit the zones were the three tamers and four digimon were attacking. They all screamed in pain and were tossed against the shield which was more solid than a cement wall. Kenta`s glasses were tilted sideways and he was unconscious blood leaking out of his mouth. His partner Marineangemon who one of its wings looked broken backwards was trying to wake him up. Antylamon had de-digivolved to Lopmon and was on her stomach attempting to get up. Guardomon was standing over his partner Kazu who was struggling to stand up from a cut and burn mixed together on his leg. Ryo and Cyberdramon had separated both were on their feet and bleeding from multiple scratches Ryo had a giant burn across his left cheek bone now. "Hmm I wonder if I can take the digimon and absorb all there data and I could use the humans as slaves" Barbamon commented.

"No we must destroy them" Leviamon said. "Barbamon?"

The digimon nodded Sakuyamon gasped she needed to protect her friends she was the only one undamaged! She had moved away from Beezlebumon who Lilithmon had commanded to come over. There was only one way but she had to make it split second. "PANDAEMONIUM LOSS!" Barbamon shouted again everyone winced expecting an explosion in the dust the dark lords disappeared thinking that there enemies were destroyed.

**Guilmon: Am i dead?**

**I don`t know are you**

**Guilmon: How am i talking to you if i`m dead.**

**Maybe your a ghost.**

**Guilmon: Then i can eat anything i want without my tummy getting full!**

**Uh RnR**


	12. Chapter 12:Awakened Memories

**Hehe i am almost finished putting the story up!**

**Kazu: Dang it!**

**Where`s my twix bar!**

**Kazu: I don`t have one!**

***Drags Kazu off to a corner to beat him up* I don`t own any of this!**

"Am I dead?" Takato muttered.

"No but lie still" The familiar voice of Ruki said causing him to sit up.

Around him everyone was lying around bandaged Ruki and Renamon obviously have been attempting at healing. "I`m not as good as Ryo but he fell unconscious" Ruki explained.

"How did we survive?" Takato asked.

"Sakuyamon we made a crystal sphere at the last moment I'm sorry I was so stupid I never noticed them coming!" Ruki said angrily.

"Yes you are stupid for thinking that any of this is your fault!" Another voice said.

Ruki turned and saw Ryo "Ryo…" She started to say but he interrupted her.

"You saved all of our lives we couldn`t even move and you rescued us I would be on my knees thanking you but I probably would collapse" He said.

"Ryo…" Ruki muttered.

"He`s right besides I should have planned a better strategy" Takato said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Terriermon said waking up

"Well you all are going to rest first you just got a major beating" Ruki said.

"What about Shao and the others?" Jen said.

"Ok now everyone`s waking up they can handle themselves for a little while besides there weren`t any other digimon on that island and Juri isn`t stupid she knows how to hide" Ruki explained.

"But what if Shao`s in danger" Lopmon said attempting to stand up but Renamon gently laid her down.

"Trust me if she was in danger you would know just rest she won`t want to see you like this" Renamon said.

Kazu woke up and scowled at his leg "And I just got it fixed from breaking on it!" He said then looked at Kenta seeing bandages wrapped around his head and chest "Kenta?!" He said surprised to see his best friend like this.

"I think he broke some ribs and knocked his head pretty hard he hasn`t woken up" Ruki said.

"Pooh, Pooh!" The voice of Marineangemon saying crawling over to its tamer as it`s wing was broken. It started blowing bubbles at him he glowed obviously being healed he groaned and woke up.

"Owwww my head hurts" He muttered.

They all sighed in relief Marineangemon hopped up and down in excitement. "I guess Marineangemon can speed up a healing process….wait that gives me an idea" Ruki said taking out a healing card tossing it to Kenta "Use this on Marineangemon I learned you can only use it once a week on only one digimon but if Marineangemon can heal…" Kenta nodded.

"Card slash! Healing evolution!" Kenta shouted.

Marineangemon glowed and flapped it`s healed wings not a mark on its body and flew around hitting everyone with bubbles several times keeping it up everyone glowed there wounds closing and bruises fading. Everyone got up "Wow that`s awesome!" Kazu said.

Kenta blushed "No big deal" Marineangemon fell asleep on top of his head.

"It must be exhausted" Ryo said.

"Yeah he is" Kenta said.

"Wait, he?" Ruki questioned.

"Yeah when I asked what gender he preferred he chose guys why?" Kenta asked.

Ruki looked ready to slap him but Ryo held her back "Uh this maybe not the best time for this, we need a plan right?"

"Right problem is we need to know were there heading" Takato said.

"To reform their leader" Renamon said.

"Huh?" Kazu asked.

"That`s the final step they need there leader before they can reach their goal" Renamon said.

"Lucemon Chaos mode right?" Jen asked Renamon nodding.

"Isn`t he like reeeeeeeeeeeally powerful how are we supposed to beat him?!" Kenta asked.

"Well we don`t have to beat the leader if we defeat the rest" Ruki said.

"But we didn`t manage that last time!" Kazu argued.

"That`s because they always had surprises up their sleeves we didn`t expect Demon to attack, We didn`t expect Lilithmon to attack, We didn`t expect three other digimon to come and help them they are using sneak attacks as their main goal maybe we should too" Ruki said.

"That`s a good idea Ruki" Takato said causing her to smirk.

"But how do we suprise them if we don't know were they are?" Guardomon asked.

"That's something we need to find out where in the digital world they hide a leader?"

"Some place that's impossible for any digimon to get into without a powerful force" Jen said.

"I know where they are but we need to hurry!" Ryo said all looking at him.

...

Lilithmon was babying Beezlebumon who had several burns on him his helmet was cracked and had cuts all across his chest."Demon stop breaking him!" Lilithmon said.

"Shut up or you're next" He snarled.

"You're all giving me a headache" Barbamon said.

"Ok so you all ready?" Leviamon asked. They all nodded except Beezlebumon who just stared blankly like usual. "Do we need to awaken Belphemon?" He questioned.

"No we should be powerful enough to break it" Barbamon said in front of him was a giant black mountain "Everyone must put full power into it" He commanded.

Everyone unleashed there attacks at the mountain many grunting at the effort but also grinning the top of the mountain was cracking. "Royal saber!" Demon suddenly was knocked back.

"Giant Missile!" Leviamon thrown crashing back.

A song was heard as Lilithmon got knocked back. "Blitz arm!" Barbamon had to cross his arms to decrease damage

They all turned except for Beezlebumon to see the tamers and digimon there either standing or floating each one had a look of determination on their face. "I thought you killed them?" Demon snarled and Barbamon.

"Apparently he didn`t" Lilithmon said.

"Quite a disappointment Barbamon" Leviamon said.

"Silence all of you this time WE`LL make sure they remain dead" Barbamon said making sure that they all understood.

"Doubt it!" Kazu shouted him and Kenta high fiving.

Lilithmon`s face had acquired a snarl to it then she noticed many of their gazes were on Beezlebumon a faint worry spread around her. "We can`t let these kids try to get Beezlebumon back to normal you know what to do" She whispered to Barbamon`s ear to softly for the others to hear.

He nodded and disappeared "Where`s the coward going?!" Kenta asked in disbelief.

"Let`s focus at the enemies at hand" Sakuyamon stated.

"Everyone pick one and fight!" Dukemon said before running forward at Demon who had to dodge to the side to avoid getting hit by the lance.

The rest forward Sakuyamon aiming her talismans at Lilithmon. Megagargomon leaped towards Leviamon who shouted "Belphemon awaken!"

The seemingly cute digimon opened his eyes that were bright red and transformed the chains remained but he was still powerful he was about to attack Megagargomon when Cyberdramon floated in front of him "Let`s dance!" Both Cyberdramon and Ryo said.

"Beezlebumon help!" Lilithmon commanded before he could he got knocked off his feet by Lopmon who tripped him by turning the ground below his feet to ice her and the others were to keep him busy. "That old geezer better hurry up" She muttered shouting "Nazar Nail!", slashing at Sakuyamon who managed to dodge to the side.

…

Jeri watched the kids she had recently gotten out at the game bubblegum bubblegum so had decided to watch. "Bubble gum Bubble gum in a dish how many pieces do you…" Ai didn`t finish as she looked behind Jeri.

Jeri turned to see Barbamon "Hello ladies…and gentleman" He said looking at Mako.

"Run!" Jeri shouted everyone scrambled to their feet starting to run. Unfortunantley they weren`t fast enough Barbamon picked them all up easily.

"Let us go let us go!" Shao shouted suddenly dark chains appeared around them all a gag went into Shaos mouth a similar one into Jeri`s the last one into Calumon`s mouth.

"There much better you two feel free to scream I enjoy the sound of young children screaming" Barbamon said before disappearing into the darkness with the four.

…

The fights were very even all of them even the non-bio merged ones managed to distract Beezlebumon. Dukemon was probably grinning as he managed to hit Demon with another lightning joust they had a great chance! Of course that`s when everything decided to go wrong Barbamon appeared and in his arms were there friends! "Juri!" Dukemon said about to run to her but Demon managed to hit him in the back with his flames causing him to crash into the ground groaning in pain.

"Beezlebumon make them all unable to fight!" Leviamon commanded.

Beezlebumon nodded spheres appearing around everyone except for the 6 demon lords. "I thought he couldn`t use this move anymore!" Megagargomon said banging against it in struggle.

"Maybe he just chose not to!" Kenta said trying to break apart the bubble that had Marineangemon in it to no avail.

Lilithmon smirked "That`s the bad thing of having guilt, you never want to use some of your strongest abilities because of it" She said walking over to Beezlebumon giving him a passionate kiss causing everyone watching to gag Beezlebumon didn`t react at all. Barbamon dropped the twins on the ground and Lilithmon smiled at him. "Watch as your monster destroys you shall we?" Lilithmon asked.

"Beezlebumon is not a monster you are!" Mako said.

Lilithmon scowled in anger and scratched his cheek not having her nails be poisonous so it just caused non deadly pain Mako cried out. "Hey stop it!" Sakuyamon shouted. No one noticed the slight wince Beezlebumon made

Juri made muffled begs but Lilithmon paid them no heed. "Now Beezlebumon do me a favor and blow their brains out" She said.

Beezlebumon raised his guns towards the twins Ai said "Were sorry Beezlebumon we were wrong you're not a monster we are we hurt you and you ran away for a good reason you were lonely weren`t you? You thought that power would help you but you made mistakes to get it you regret it don`t you a lot? You tried to save Juri and failed that`s the reason why you apologized at the park wasn`t it?" Ai said.

"Silence!" Lilithmon said kicking both of the children.

"Were sorry Beezlebumon please stop hurting people this isn`t you, you don`t have to be our digimon if you don`t want to but we still love you please stop hurting your friends Beezlebumon" Makoto said with a small sob.

…

Impmon was still floating at the abyss when he heard the words "Beezlebumon is not a monster you are!" caused him to open his eyes in surprise.

He looked at thought he saw a fuzzy image of Mako he winced seeing him get clawed across his cheek what horrible memory was this! Then he started to realize it wasn`t a memory he started to float closer listening to Ai what was this? Did she forgive him after all he had done? When Makoto started talking he shook his head No he shouldn`t be apologizing he deserved the punishment right? Suddenly he saw a memory that took his breath away.

…

It was the twin`s third birthday party everyone was singing happy birthday. There were two cakes both smaller than average size one vanilla one chocolate. The chocolate one had blue frosting while Vanilla had pink frosting. Yaamon was in the corner he had been playing with the twins and there friends earlier acting like a doll but now everyone was focused on the cake he couldn`t even see them. He sighed from loneliness he couldn`t join them without blowing his cover so with a quick look around he bounced out of the room and upstairs to the twins room. He listened to everyone laughing holding back tears before falling asleep. When he woke up he was surprised to see a plate in front of him to pieces of cakes blue and pink were mashed together making a purplish color in front of him Ai and Makoto were smiling. "You left the room were sorry Yaamon we brought you some cake" Ai said.

"We`ll throw you a bigger party when it`s your birthday" Makoto said.

"But I don`t have a birthday I don`t know what day I hatched" Yaamon explained.

"Oh that`s not fair you deserve a party too" Mako said crossing his arms with a pout getting the frosting on his hands on the shirt he was wearing.

"Why don`t you share our birthday Impmon!" Ai said happily.

"Yeah let`s sing!" Makoto said before Yaamon could protest they were singing happy birthday in there childish off key voices.

After they finished Yaamon took a bite of the cake getting food all over his mouth but he was smiling. Soon when the twins mother came in Yaamon had food all over him as well as the twins she had all three take a bath figuring the stuffed animal would do fine if he had survived the twins this long without a single rip, when they went to bed they all whispered "Happy birthday" to each other.

Impmon let out a cry of rage and pain as a shot was fired.

…

Everyone gasped in shock in the shot. The most surprised was Lilithmon who was looking at her stomach which had a hole in it starting to fade away. "Nobody touches my tamers!" Beezlebumon shouted with a war cry.

"Beezlebumon…" Lilithmon said before she faded away completely into data this time no one thought Beezlebumon was a monster to do so. He didn`t absorb her data he just ran forward leaping at Demon. Calumon`s head glowed as he sat on Juri`s head and wings appeared from Beezlebumon`s back and flew up high with the digimon "Well are you all just going to stand there or are you going to fight?!" He asked with a slight grin.

They all nodded "Yeah!"

Beezlebumon threw down Demon towards the ground Demon tried to aim his hell fire at him. "Royal Saber!" Dukemon said hitting Demon right through the head he dissolved into data before he could crashed into the ground.

Beezlebumon`s tamers were jumping up and down in excitement at watching there digimon this close fighting and beating the bad guys! Leviamon flew towards Beezlebumon about to snap his jaws down on him Beezlebumon raised his arms to catch it his arms and legs stretching to their max (if you`ve seen the anime you know that`s pretty freaking long!) Beezlebumon grinned at Megagargomon who nodded "Giant Missile!" He shouted Beezlebumon flying out of the way right as it entered the digimon's mouth the beast exploded into data.

Everyone was laughing and cheering now Sakuyamon flew up with a smile surrounding Belphemon with a cascade of petals "Ready?" She asked.

"Hatched ready!" Beezlebumon shouted holding one of his guns "Heart shot!" This hit Barbramon straight through the heart he denigrated.

"One more left!" Cyberdramon said and saw Belphemon "I`ll take this one on myself" He said to Beezlebumon. "Blitz arm!" He shouted shooting a beam at him the digimon tried using his flames to protect himself but he was too weak and he disintegrated.

"Fools you have just helped us!" a voice said they looked up to see Barbamon standing on top of the mountain a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah then why are all your friends dead?" Beezlebumon said cockily.

"Friends we are not only ones that were meant to lead I guess that means only one will rule" Barbamon said.

"Over my data!" Beezlebumon shouted flying forward "Double Impact!" He shouted hitting Barbamon but also the mountain at the same time.

"It`s not me who shall rule" Barbamon said before being disintegrated.

The ground started to shake at first it was only the ones on the ground that notice. They all watched in horror the mountain was cracking apart! "Shit!" Beezlebumon said.

"No swearing!" Ai, Makot and Shao shouted at the same time.

The others would have laughed at that any other time but at the moment they were looking in horror as a figure arised out of a mountain Chaos Lucemon.

**Only a couple of chapters left before i finish the story yay!**

**Kazu: *Tied and beaten up***

**That`s why you don`t deny me my promises! RnR!**


	13. Chapter 13:Final Battle

**Wow i`m already on the last chapter hope you guys enjoy it i don`t own anything!**

The first one to move out of the group was Beezlebumon "You think you're so tough well take this Darkness claw!" He shouted about to slice at Chaos Lucemon.

"NO!" Dukemon shouted but it was too late.

"Darkness claw!" Beezlebumon shouted about to slice at Lucemon fall down mode`s head.

The digimon opened his eyes and caught his claw with a smile "Oh you were always cocky...PARADISE LOST!" he shouted sending a punch to him suddenly he moved so swiftly you could hardly see him every blow he gave Beezlebumon seemed to have him flying up about a mile but it was too fast to be sure.

Everyone watched in horror as Lucemon falldown mode and Beezlemon were now going down in a speed they could only compare to spaceships at the last moment Lucemon Fall Down mode let go and Beezlebumon was sent crashing into the ground causing a giant tremor in the ground with a huge crater. "BEEZLEBUMON!" The twins shouted in horror and ran over to the crater Juri following Culumon clinging to her head.

The two scrambled down the crater clumsily getting dirt and scrapes allover and reached their digimon. He was dissolving his wings and feet starting to disappear. "Don`t die Beezlebumon!" Mako sobbed.

"Don`t die!" Ai echoed.

He looked at them trying to hide the pain in his gaze "Sorry I ended up being such a lousy digimon" He said.

"No way Impmon you're the best!" Ai said.

"The best!" Makoto repeated.

"Culu Culu" ualumon said watching them sadly.

He chuckled ruffling their hair with one claw before it started to dissolve "Hey what did I tell you it`s Beezlebumon you two behave alright?" He asked.

"You idiot!" Beezlebumon looked to see Juri angry "You can`t leave your tamers alone you can`t! your always wanting to make up for what you did to Leomon don`t die like him what will your tamers do without you?!" Juri sobbed Culumon looked at Juri tears running down his eyes.

"Jeri…" Beezlebumon said.

The twins were hugging him crying Ai held the Darc tightly. Then Beezlebumon had a tear going down his eyes before he disappeared. The twins and Jeri cried harder they wouldn`t have noticed the two Darc`s glowing if it wasn`t for the fact it went warm in Ai`s hand. She looked and gasped causing Mako to gasp the data was forming together into something smaller and the Darc`s were changing. Suddenly Makoto and Ai held out there hands the darc split in two for a moment before forming back together it was still purple but it had a ring of gold around it and it also had two slash sides it landed on there hands Juri`s also glowing the two Darcs shot a beam of light at the data and it formed together. Then on the ground appeared a digi egg. Both twins picked it up in amazement and hugged it Juri smiled. "Aww how very touching too bad you won`t live long enough to enjoy it" Lucemon said floating up in the air looking down at them all.

Juri ran in front of them holding her arms out "Leave them alone" She said her voice trembling even though she was trying to sound brave.

"Hmm how about I destroy all three of you at the same time less torture" He said holding one hand out suddenly Juri, Culumon and the twins with the egg were trapped in a white sphere. They tried to break it but it didn`t work. "Dead or alive!" He shouted a black sphere appearing heading straight towards them dust piled up.

When it dispersed Dukemon was standing there panting his shield and his armor now had several cracks in it he had used the shield to defend them but it still caused a lot of damage "Run and hide" He ordered.

The four nodded Juri took the egg and ran with the twins Calumon turned watching the fight worried. Shao was holding Lopmon close to the fight "Can you digivolved me?" Lopmon asked.

Shao held her tightly tears down her eyes "No I don`t want you getting hurt!" She said.

"Shao…"Lopmon started to say but a strangled cry caused her to look.

Lucemon had flown forward and grabbed Sakuyamon by the neck he suddenly put his hand right in her chest the armor fading the moment it did leaving a hole. He suddenly pulled out Ruki everyone was shocked that was the safest place a human could be!" Ruki struggled she was still in her energy form from where she was in the center of Sakuyamon…unfortunately also meant that she was naked. Sakuyamon had fallen to the ground but her form remained intact surprisingly but she looked blank. "I always found it interesting when humans merge with their digimon they become more of an energy form as long as I have you ahold your partner cannot change back if I kill you you both die quite interesting right?" Lucemon Fall down mode said tightening his grip on Ruki who yelped in pain.

"RUKI!" Cyberdramon shouted flying forward hitting Lucemon chaos mode with his claws. Lucemon simply knocked him aside but that wasn`t Cyberdramon goal as he now had Ruki in his arms….though he was trying to avoid his gaze as he flew down to Sakuyamon the moment the two were near each other they changed back but both there forms were both seriously bleeding from the stomach Rukis shirt bright red.

"Too many people are getting out of the fight I need to help!" Lopmon said.

"No No No!" Shao cried.

…

"Burst shot!" Megagargomon shouted all of his missiles heading to Lucemon Fall down mode. Good news was they all hit and had caused some damage…bad news he was Lucemon Fall down modes target.

Lucemon started to spin in a circle his form becoming nothing but razor sharp points "Deadly roll!" He shouted and hit Megagargomon several cuts appeared in Megagargomon armor and he cried out in pain crashing into the ground.

"ONI-SAN!" Shao shouted in shock.

"Shaochun stay back!" Dukemon said shoving her aside before leaping into the air. "Royal saber!" He shouted aiming a beam at Lucemon.

Lucemon stumbled back with a frown. "Grand Chaos!" He shouted ten lights appearing around him before dispensing a light that hit Dukemon sending him crashing back . Shao had screamed leaping out of the way but not without multiple horrible burns on her left side losing her right shoe and getting a cut on her cheek."Leave them alone!" Megagargomon said trying to stand up but only for Lucemon to kick him back down. "Fine then let you die first" The demon lord said holding his hands up about to fire another Grand Cross.

Time seemed to almost stop Shao didn't want Lopmon to fight...without her. A blue card appeared in her hand and she looked at it before shouting "Card Slash Matrix evolution!" She shouted suddenly a pink background was behind her and Lopmon Shao was smiling wind ruffled her clothes and hair suddenly her clothes and hair ties dissapeered her wispy hair now down. "Lopmon Merge evolve too! Cherubimon" All this had happened over the course of two seconds.

Everyone was staring in shock at the sight before them it was a figure about half the size of Megagargomon it was a bright pink except for an area down to the bottom of its stomach till it reached the top of its neck. It had a veil around its neck sort of like what a circus clown would wear it was white as well near the neck it had another veil shaped more like a sunflower and was bright yellow it`s ears stood straight up on its neck shaped more like wings and at the end of each of them were two golden rings with symbols on it. Lucemon chaos mode snarled at the sight of its new opponent "A holy Cherubimon impossible! They're supposed to be creatures of darkness not creatures of light!" He said.

"Leave my oni-san and everyone else alone or you shall face the divine consequences of the heavens" Cherubimon`s voice had a youthful tone to it at the same time it showed hidden dangers this seemingly soft creature had.

Chaos Lucemon smirked "So the young one want`s to die first understood "Terrible dance!" he said flying forward.

"SHAO!" Megagargomon shouted trying to stand up to help his sister but crashed back into the ground.

"Heavens judgment!" Cherubimon shouted bright white clouds and lightning appeared in her arms she wrapped her arms around Chaos Lucemon as if to hug him, he cried out as pure energy wrapped around him trapping him in a cage like substance soon he started ramming against it trying to escape. Cherubimon still had her arms wrapped in a sort of hug not touching the digimon but controlling the cage it`s head bursting with perspiration. "Everyone hit it!" Cherubimon said.

"But you're in the way!" Justimon protested.

"We`ll move out of the way when you attack!" The voice of Shao said from her pink sphere inside the digimon.

Unknown to the other tamers the rabbit made a sort of twitch with her eye Megagargomon looked up seeing it knowing his little sister for years and one way he could tell she was lying was when she twitched her eyes. Before he could shout no everyone that could attacked "Royal Saber!" Dukemon shouted

"Accel arm!" Justimon snarled.

"Pooh Pooh!"

"Destruction grenade!"

All four attacks landed a direct hit on Lucemon to their horror it also hit Cherubimon. Smoke surrounded the two when it was clear everyone was gasping in horror. Lucemon who was battered and bloody two of his wings had scorch marks he was snarling at a hole in the ground a giant one and in it was Lopmon and Shao. Shao was holding the unconscious Lopmon looking in fear scorch marks covered her tiny body her shirt almost ready to fall off from the burns and scratches her jacket having been burnt away one of her pigtails was undone and blood covered her face from a cut on her forehead. "Child you shall die from your foolishness!" Lucemon shouted "Grand Cross" A red light engulfed Shao as she screamed. When the light faded all that was there was a burnt remains of a shoe.

"SHAO!" Megagargomon shouted in both Jen and Terriermon's voices before they stood up "You son of a bitch! Burst shot!" hundreds of missiles came from his body hitting Lucemon who didn't have time to recover as Megagargomon flew forward sending several punches and kicks to him. "Burst shot!" Megagargomon shouted again and Lucemon lied there staring in shock he had lost! He watched his body fade into digital energy "This won't be the end the demon lords were just the beginning!" He snarled before fading away.

Megagargomon de-digivolved back kneeling there was a battered Jen and Terriermon on his head both had tears in there eyes."Damn it Damn it NO!" Jen shouted punching the ground in anger before sobbing "Shao!"

Everyone dedigivolved back to there original forms about to comfort him but a voice said. "No need to cry I got her" Jen turned to see Ruki and Renamon with Shao.

Jen ran over to Renamon roughly taking his little sister from her the vixen didn`t mind just stepped back giving him room. Jen fell too his knees sobbing holding his sister close "I`m sorry I`m sorry" He sobbed.

Shao opened her eyes and looked at her brother blinking "Oni-san did you hurt yourself your crying" She said weakly.

Jen smiled and gently moved some hair out of his sisters face smearing blood on his hands the wound on her head had stopped bleeding and was starting to dry. "Yeah" He managed.

Terriermon was sighing in relief leaping down from Jens head everyone else was watching them in relief and worry Marineangemon flew over and blew a few small hearts on Shao the worst of her burns and cuts fading but they would still be hurting for a while. Jen stood up struggling slightly but clung to his little sister and turned to the others "We need to find a way home" He said.

"We need to find a portal for that and unfortunetley we`re fresh out of those." Ruki said.

"Did you not figure out a way to head back?" Renamon asked.

Takato rubbed the back of his head in embarressment "Well not exactly" He said.

A few of the digimon groaned "You really should have thought this through more" Terriermon stated.

"Terriermon.." Jen said.

"Momentai" Terriermon replied waving him off.

"Everyone!" A voice shouted they looked over Juri was heading over with Ai and Mako next to her both clinging to the egg like it was the only thing keeping them alive behind them was a suprise it was Swanmon flying there.

"Well done heroes you are quite lucky to survive the demon lords have been defeated a suprising thing for such young children and despite the courage you do need to go home" Swanmon said lifting Jeri, Ai and Makoto onto her back with the egg i shall take you to where you need to go some people on the human world have been trying to maintain an open portal and were about to send some people through it so we must get there quickly the Diginomes are helping keep it open" She explained looking at them lifting up Jen who clung to Shao and looked at the others "You need to run swiftly understand?" She asked.

They all nodded and she started flying the others following as fast as they could Renamon was injured but she could still run faster than the rest of them Ruki and Ryo were keeping up a good pace themselves Ruki holding the unconsious Lopmon in her arms who had de-digivolved to Chocomon. Takato was running with Kazu and Kenta the later was holding Marineangemon and Guardromon was running behind them. Guilmon and Terriermon somehow managed to leap onto Swanmons back which of course annoyed most of them. There was one more figure there that suprised most of them it was a Punimon a red digimon that was a circle except for three horns on his head and his eyes. As soon as Juri had climbed on he automatically leaped into her arms and stayed there Swanmon didn`t say anything about why such a young digimon was here. Suddenly he started to leap onto Jeris head to her suprise and climbed into her backpack. "Hey!" She protested lightly trying to get him out gently not wanting him to accidently injure himself. The digimon came out with something it it`s mouth Jeris Darc. Jeri took it from him gently and looked at it suprised the screen instead of static was glowing. Her eyes widened in shock before looking at Punimon whispering "Leomon?"

Punimon just nudged the hand with the Darc she looked at Jen who was watching also in suprise without saying a word he handed her a card. It turned blue in her hands it had been such a long time since she used it she took a deep breath "CARD SLASH DIGIVOLUTION!" Punimon suddenly digivolved before there eyes when he stopped a Tsunomon took his place an orange digimon with a white face a big black horn on it`s head and orange eyes. He bowed his head in respect "I have missed you Juri" He said.

"L-L-LEOMON!" Jeri stobbed hugging Tsunomon unable to stop her stobs coming faster and faster.

Ai and Mako watched her in amazement and smiled "Impmon will be so happy" Ai said.

Mako nodded in agreement holding the egg closer "I hope it hatches soon" He muttered.

Swanmon looked back at the children momentarily relief flooding her gaze and she landed gently having the children climb off. A few moments later the others caught up all were staring at what was infront of them it was bright blue and had data flowing around it it was a portal. It appeared to be blowing rather than sucking as a light wind came from it and blew there clothes and hair easily. Jeri was now on the ground still sobbing in joy Jen gave the others a recap of what happened and Rika headed over hugging the girl with a smile helping her stand. "So this is our way home?" Kazu asked.

"Yes i suggest you go now before another digimon discovers it" Swanmon said.

"I`ll go first to make sure it`s safe" Ryo said and walked forward putting his hand in it. "It doesn`t hurt i suppose that`s a good...woah!" Ryo was suddenly pulled in.

"RYO!" Everyone shouted in suprise

"He`s alright i`m supposing the older humans have seen him coming through now go" Swanmon said.

"Thanks alot bird lady!" Kazu said before Swanmon could peck him for that he ran through the portal with Guardromon Kenta and Marineangemon. Jen walked through next with Shao who was now asleep Terriermon was on his head and he had Chocomon on his head Terriermon waved as they walked through.

"Momentai!" The rabbit digimon shouted as they walked through.

Ai and Makoto ran up to Swanmon and hugged her "Thank you!" Ai said Mako repeating the phrase.

Jeri walked over gently leading the kids through the portal holding Tsunimon gently Culumon on her head. Ruki and Renamon both bowed there heads before running through the portal. "Thank you Swanmon come to the human world and you can have Guilmon bread!" Guilmon said happily.

"Maybe i will" Swanmon said Guilmon laughed in joy and ran through the portal.

Takato looked at her "I thought you couldn`t leave your domain" He said.

"In certain cases i can especially with your friends digimon now i suggest you go your families waiting" Swanmon said.

Takato nodded before stepping through.

When he walked through he felt himself being pulled through crowds of people many voices were heard asking if he was alright and such. He looked around the others in similar situations though he didn`t see Jen or Shao anywhere in sight maybe they got taken to the hospital. Takato watched everyone was being pulled to seperate rooms the twins were the only ones that remained together. Before he could wonder why he was pulled into a seperate room to his relief Guilmon was there with him looking equally confused. Suddenly Takato felt his jacket trying to be pulled off his body "Hey what are you doing!" Takato asked in suprise.

"We need to inspect your body for critical injuries so you need to strip" A black man with a bald head and face wearing a suit and sunglasses explained having gotten his hoodie off him.

"Ok ok but i can do it myself!" Takato said taking off his shoes socks and jeans so he was standing there in only his boxers hoping that this man wasn`t a child molester the man looked pointedly and Takato moaned taking off his boxers too and looked at Guilmon.

"Humans are so odd Takatomon" He said using an old nickname.

Takato used his hands to cover his regions uncomfortably when a woman came in with a medical kit causing his face to turn bright red. The woman smiled "I understand your embarrassed but please relax I'm a doctor that they hired" She explained and walked over taking out a needle "Please hold out your arm" Takato did numbly still bright red as she injected the needle causing him to wince his body suddenly felt numb and he sat down awkwardly on the ground. I`m going to treat your injuries that substance is going to knock you out soon when i finish the injuries on your stomach and back you can put this on" She said putting a light green nightgown in front of him before starting to treat a long scratch on his chest.

"Wait knocks me out?" Takato said in shock.

"Yes we were told to they want to do several scans to make sure nothing's wrong with you and you probably don`t want to be awake for them" She said finishing up before checking his back only seeing bruises and handed him the nightgown which he gratefully put on before she started to treat the wounds on his arm.

He looked over at Guilmon who watched nervously "Takato going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yes he`ll be perfectly fine he`s just going to take a nap you can join him if you like" The woman said.

"Yay Guilmon loves naps!" Guilmon said.

Takato noticed the world was harder to concentrate on soon he could hardly sit up the last words he heard were "Your friends will be with you when you wake up then he passed out feeling soft arms catch him"

...

Ruki woke up surprised looking around she was on a comfy bed with pink sheets over her she swiftly pushed them off in disgust and sat up looking at her now bandaged arms in surprise. The last thing she remembered was being in the room the lady there patching her up she had kicked the first guy out when he had told her to strip without Renamon needing to do anything she may add. She was calmer about it when two women showed up though it was still uncomfortable. She looked at her arms when a voice said "Enjoy your sleep" Ruki looked over to see Renamon she had bandages on her too mainly around her chest Ruki put her hand to her chest were the same marks were feeling guilt. "Your families outside" Renamon said.

"What happened?" Ruki demanded.

"They gave you a drug that knocked you out so they could do extra scans" Renamon said a hint of a smile in her voice.

Ruki scowled at the vixen "Why didn`t you stop them?"

"I didn`t know till you passed out besides you needed the rest" The vixen said.

I`ll get you for that Ruki said mentally to her partner who smiled hearing this.

Suddenly two figures came in one a beautiful woman with blond wavy hair and purple eyes which now had bags under them and were red from crying this surprised Ruki as that figure was her mother. The woman looked at her daughter and ran over hugging her sobbing "Ruki i was so worried!" She said.

"Your mother was quite worried and so was i" The other figure said she was a lady much older her face had small hardly noticeable wrinkles and her hair was brown starting to turn gray.

"I`m sorry mom...grandma" Ruki said embarrassed.

Her grandmother bowed to Renamon who bowed her head back. "They told us you were awake your friends are waiting" She explained setting down a set of Ruki`s clothes.

Her mother let go smiling at her daughter "I`m so glad you're safe" She said.

Her mother insisted on helping her change with the injuries and oddly enough she did Ruki`s ponytail for her. She couldn`t help but to smile it was a white button down blouse with black jeans fancier than the girl would have liked but she wasn't complaining. Her mother wrapped her arm around her daughter as they walked Ruki didn`t mind she still stumbled from time to time. The hallway was long and it was quiet so Ruki`s guess of a hospital was most likely wrong. They arrived in a business room and Ruki smiled at what she saw everyone was there with parents fussing over them. Takato and Guilmon were being fussed over by Takato`s mom who kept kissing Guilmon on the head obviously the paternal instincts were directed to both of them Takato`s dad chuckling at his wife's actions. Kazu`s father was yelling at him but he looked relieved too and Guardromon watched them having no idea what to do. Kenta mother kept cleaning off his glasses or checking his bandages Marineangemon passed out in her arms. Juri`s parents were talking to her she kept apologizing but neither gave her too much grief Tsunimon kept bowing to Juri`s father promising to guard his daughter with his life. The twins parents were sitting down both twins on each lap but were close together so both the twins could have one hand on the leg the whole time Ruki winced looking at the marks on the now 5 year olds it was the hardest to look at it on them. Ruki realized Jen and Shao weren`t here then again Shaos injuries were pretty bad maybe she had to go to the hospital it made Ruki`s stomach uneasy. Suddenly a blond man wearing a suit and black sunglasses came out and the commotion quieted down. "First I would like to say I welcome the digimon back and what I am saying isn`t pointed towards you" Yamaki said all the tamers soon realized yelling would be involved and they were right. "Now what I have to say is what you all did was completely idiotic! You could have been trapped there forever I understand you wanted to rescue your digimon but that is no excuse for poor planning! You all know how dangerous of a place the digital world is so if you were to be trapped there it could be your demise!"

Everyone ducked their heads down in silence even the twins didn`t cry or say anything. "But I am also proud that you risked your lives to save your partners it may have been reckless but it was also very brave" Yamaki said with a smile.

Everyone looked at him surprised then grinned "Where`s Jen and Shao?" Jeri asked.

"Momentai everybody!" They turned and saw Jen Shao and there family pushing in a table of treats. Terriermon was on Jens head and Shao was on her father's back giggling Chocomon giggling too.

Everyone was staring at the assortment of food when Guilmon said "What are we waiting for let`s eat!" With that statement everyone surrounded the table grabbing plates the adults making sure that the digimon didn`t just eat it all before sitting down In assorted chairs eating.

"Yum I wish Impmon could join us" Ai said.

Makoto nodded in agreement suddenly the egg between them glowed and what appeared was a tiny dark purple fluff ball with black eyes and a mischievous smile with one small sharp sticking from the top right corner of its mouth. "A Kiimon" Tsunimon said.

Both twins looked down at Kiimon as it started to eat the piece of cake from Makoto`s plate. "Do you know who we are?" Ai asked.

Kiimon looked up and smiled saying in a babyish voice "Awe Mawkotwo" He said nuzzling Makoto`s hand.

"Wow I can`t believe it but he actually looks cute" Terriermon said.

"His minds still most likely in an infant form so he would currently only have a small amount of speech and memory patterns" Tsunimon said.

Ai and Makoto looked at Tsunimon "Please don`t hate Impmon what he did was wrong but he`s really sorry for it and it`s our fault and…!" Ai started to shout before she was interrupted.

"I don`t hate your friend for what he has done I became de-evolved after much of his data was taken from the D-reaper I know the sorrow and regret he went through" Tsunimon said smiling at Kiimon who had frosting all over his face.

"It looks like that adventures to an end" Ryo muttered he had been standing in the corner alone most wondered where his family was but didn`t ask.

"Doubt it with our luck it`s just the beginning" Ruki said.

Ryo grinned "You ready to face it"

Ruki smirked back "You know it."

**He he yay! Guess what this is the first book of the series i am working on the second book and it might take awhile but hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
